Bloodline War
by Lil LoveStar
Summary: A Trap had been planned for our Little Wolf, the Little Dragon, and the Little Fox who have to find the GoldStar who lost her father and The Cherry Blossom lost her father what will happen when they meet? SS, MDM,ET, MR,RK
1. Missing

Bloodline War

Lil LoveStar: I changed my original story Love in a War because I felt that my story was like someone else's and I don't wish to be sued and I have no cash what so ever so I'm going to change the whole thing sorry everyone. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does, but I do own Monica, Roxianne, Kalvin, and Michael. And this is the first and last time I'm typing it!

  
  
Chapter 1: Missing

Lil LoveStar: Well here's the first chapter.

Monica: Tell me why we're doing all of this, I just read the first chapter and already I don't like what we're doing!

Madison: Why is she so upset?

Rio: LoveStar has her crying in the beginning.

Meiling: So?

Rio: Well she's supposed to be strong in this one.

Lil LoveStar: She'll get over it.

Monica: WHAT!

Lil LoveStar: Nothing. Anyways on with the story!

Actions:

" " Talking

' ' Thinking and writing

( ) Author notes

On a Plane

'I could say a lot of things about my life but what happen to me and my friends four months ago would be like telling the script of an action movie.' A nineteen-year-old girl with black colored hair and aquamarine colored eyes wrote in her journal. Another girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes next to her added 'Yea and as normal people would say to us we did our own stunts.' They both laughed at that and continued. 'Here is our story.'

Somewhere

"How is he coming around?" A male figure asked.

"He's fine; hopefully this will lead the young ones to us later on." A female said.

"No I'm betting they'll get him out just fine and if this goes right we will have them."

Sakura  
  
"Monica! Monica!" A nineteen-year-old girl with her auburn hair that ran down to her shoulders and emerald eyes came running up to her friend. "What happened?"

"He's gone. My father's gone!" A girl her age with light auburn hair that was up in a high ponytail with amber eyes yelled out, falling to the ground on her knees. "Where is he? Who took him? I swear if I find out who took your father, I'll kill the damn bastard!" The one with emerald eyes yelled out trying to comfort her friend.

"I can't be seen crying like this, I have a reputation to uphold, let's get back to your house." The one with amber eyes said in an enraged but calm voice.

"It'll be okay Monica I promise." The one with emerald eyes told her.

"Thanks Sakura." Monica said to her. The girls walked back to Sakura's house. They were the best of friends and since they knew it was a tough world and they would always be friends they went almost everywhere with each other and never did something without the other knowing about it. They were like Blood Sisters.

Xiaolang

"Yes mother did you want me?" A twenty-year-old man with messy chestnut colored hair and amber eyes said to his mother.

"Yes Xiaolang, it seems that there was a kidnapping in Japan" She started before he interrupted.

"Mother what concern is it of mine that there was a kidnapping in Japan?" He asked.

"It concerns Kalvin Xiaolang, it was his father and the family thinks that you and the rest of the gang should go to Japan to find out what happened and get him back." "The information sounds that same as what happened to your father." She added.

"Yes and I want you to find my daughter as well Xiaolang I want you to tell her what happened and to bring her home." Another female said with light brown hair and dark amber eyes said about to burst into tears.

"Mother its ok, if you want we can go and get her." A twenty-three-year-old man with brown hair and copper colored eyes trying to sooth his mother.

"No I'll go alone with the gang you all need to be here to protect the ladies." A twenty-year-old man said with dark amber eyes and chestnut colored hair.

"Kalvin please you know just as well as I do that these women don't need protection from anything." A twenty-year-old boy with blue hair and midnight colored eyes, covered behind a thin pair of glasses.

"Ok let's stop all that and get going. Just in case do you happen to have a recent picture of your daughter Charles-san?" Xiaolang asked.

"I'm sorry Xiaolang; I haven't seen my daughter in six years." Odessa Charles said with tears in her eyes.

"She looks like Kalvin Xiaolang; you know that they're Siamese twins." Jimmy said. (AN: In case you're wondering he's the one with the copper eyes ok.) Xiaolang nodded and turned when Yelan stopped him, "Xiaolang if she wants make her a wolf and not too much destruction in Tokyo understood?"

"Of course auntie we'll be very careful." A nineteen-year-old girl behind Xiaolang with raven colored hair and ruby eyes said.

"Ok Meiling, now tell everyone to pack." Yelan said.  
  
Lil LoveStar: Well there you go everyone.

Sakura: What about Monica's dad?

Monica: Yeah Lil LoveStar!

Lil LoveStar: Don't worry you two you'll find out what happens


	2. Finding Destiny while meeting

Chapter 2: Finding Destiny while meeting

Lil LoveStar: Second chap is up folks, hope you like it.

Eli: Warning there's a lot of anger in this chapter!

Madison: And cursing, this is not for young children, but since we can't stop you we'll let you, just don't repeat any of it to your parents.

Xiaolang

"How are we going to find her again and what if she doesn't remember you?" A nineteen-year-old girl with mahogany colored hair and matching eyes asked.

"Well we won't know until we try." Kalvin said. "And besides that last time she saw me was when we were eleven it's not that long ago."

"Well I'm happy to be going back home, I've missed Japan." A nineteen-year-old girl with grey-violet hair and amethyst colored eyes said smiling and taping her friends who were sitting in different seats.

"I have to wonder why we let you bring that thing anyway?" A twenty-year-old man with dark brown hair and shinning brown eyes asked.

"Well if we didn't let her, she would just sneak one so we just let her have her way." Eli said smiling at his girlfriend holding the camera.

"I'd have to agree with Eli; Michael. Tomoyo has a way of getting what she wants as well as Meiling." A twenty-year-old man that looked like Tomoyo only with one blue and one brown eye with he covered with contacts and he hair was a pure black instead.

"Yeah we're spoiled brats." Meiling said smiling in the camera.

Monica   
  
When both Monica and Sakura got to her house Monica sat down and sobbed softly as Sakura made her some tea to calm her down a bit. "Why would anyone take my father?" Monica asked aloud. 

"I'm not sure, but it might have something to do with the increase in gang fights." Sakura said with her back to her.

"Well my father isn't only a brilliant cook, but he's also a very good weapons inventor that's probably why." She said aloud again.

"I never knew that." Sakura said bringing the tea. "My father does the same thing."

"Well my father was the one who came up with that new armor that protected against radiation but that was for government use only and the public didn't even know it existed." "I think that's why my family was separated six years ago."

"Around the same time we first met." Sakura said smiling. Monica nodded looking at the floor.

Next day  
  
The next day Xiaolang and the gang drove to a mansion in the suburban part of Tokyo city. The area was populated by wolves and it would be a safe place for them to stay. "I've missed this place. When was the last time we were here Rio?" Tomoyo asked her brother.

"Oh I'd say that last time we were here was… when we had that gang problem and Yelan sent us down here. And that was at least two years ago." He said looking at the four story house.

"No I mean as kids." Tomoyo said taping the house.

"When we were twelve Tomoyo."

"Kalv were did your dad and your sister live?" Xiaolang asked.

"Around here I remember but… oh its right next door to a yellow house that's at least two blocks away from here." Kalvin said looking in that direction.

In a Tree

"Sir they're here in Tokyo."

"Good follow when they leave, don't get caught. He'll love to know that the three of them are here."

Sakura  
  
Sakura was walking down the street trying to think of another reason why anyone would kidnap Monica's father. She couldn't stand the fact that her friend's only guardian was gone and she was all alone and she didn't know where the rest of her family was. Sakura told her to stay at her house and rest as she went out for a little, she'd cried all last night and hadn't gotten any sleep.

As she turned a corner, she bumped into something hard and fell to the ground, "Oww damn!" She said. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." She added as she looked into sparkling but cold amber eyes.

"Oh its quite alright, I was standing here and didn't see you." He said looking into her emerald. Sakura noticed that he wasn't alone as she looked at four other handsome boys and three girls. He helped her up as she blushed slightly. "Well thank you, I'd better be going."

"Um… before you leave could you tell me where I could find a girl named Destiny Charles?" One of the boys asked.

"Um… sorry I don't anyone by that name."

"Well… Ok I know this might sound weird but is there a yellow house two blocks down that way?" He asked.

"Yes there is." Sakura said with a questioning look.

"Next door to it there is a girl and her father living there am I right?" Sakura just nodded.

"Do you know her?" The other boy with glasses asked softly.

"What do you want with her?" A voice asked from behind Sakura. She turned to find Monica standing there with an upset look on. "I believe I asked you a question."

"I presume you don't remember me do you?"

"I remember you Kalvin, but I would say that the problem is that I don't think I want to know why you are here." "Sakura this is…"

"Sakura?" The girl with the camera asked. "You don't remember me do you?" Sakura looked at the girl with the camera in her hand and noticed something familiar about her.

"It's me Tomoyo Sakura." She said smiling at her friend that she hadn't seen in years.

"T-Tomoyo? Is that you?" Sakura asked. She ran up to her and hugged her. "The last time I saw you we were both twelve. And I see your brother is here with you. How are you Rio?"

"Fine, haven't seen the Cherry Blossom in a long time." He said smiling.

"Well Sakura you get acquainted and I'll be leaving." Monica said turning.

"Destiny, where the hell do you think you're going?" Kalvin asked.

"To find my father."

"The hell you are!" He yelled as she still walked away.

"FUCK YOU KALVIN! I'm doing what I fucking feel like!"

Lil LoveStar: Oh so sad I hope Monica will be ok. 

Kalvin: She'll be fine.

Tomoyo: Yeah she's a fighter.

Lil LoveStar: Yeah she'll be fine. Until then.


	3. You’ll need our help and Another Missing

Chapter 3: You'll need our help and Another Missing?

Sakura: Ok Lil LoveStar what are you doing?

Monica: She's trying to ruin my good name

Xiaolang: That makes no sense. And from what I've seen that's not what she's doing it looks more like you're the bad guy here.

Monica: Shut up DUMBASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lil LoveStar: OK STOP!!! Chapter 3 is here! Now let's start it!

"Now what makes you think that you can find him on your own?" Kalvin asked her.

"Because I know I can and I don't want your help." Monica said with a scowl.

"You think you can but you know you'll need our help." He said.

"And why would I need your help, if you wanted to help so badly then why didn't all our brothers come? Why isn't mother here? TELL ME THAT!" She yelled.

"Because I told them to stay with mother. You knew where we were and you could've been with us but you wanted to stay with father." "His little Gold Star am I right?"

"I'm not going to explain my reasons to you or anyone right now, I'm going to find him and I'm not going to rely on the Wolves to help me." She said as she ran off. Kalvin sighed and said out loud, "Stubborn, just like the rest of us."

"Why didn't you go after her?" Sakura asked standing next to Tomoyo. He sighed again and turned to her and answered, "Because it wouldn't do any good, she's too hardheaded to listen to me anymore."

"Well she remembers you we know that." Michael said. Kalvin glared at him and said to Sakura, "I suppose she wanted me to stay with her and our father six years ago since we were always together, since birth in fact. She didn't ask me to stay with her she let me make the choice but I suppose she wanted me with her anyway."

"Well do you know how she is going to find your father?" Xiaolang asked.

"I have a hunch that's not what she's going to do." Kalvin said.

"I guess we can't ask her do become a Wolf now can we?" Roxi asked.

"Don't think she'll be jumping to that." Eli said with a chuckle. Suddenly a cell phone rang. It was Sakura's, "Yes dad?" "Oh Monica um... yeah I'm still here you only left three minutes ago." "What do you mean by that?" "Oh okay tell him that I ran into old friends and that I'll be checking in by five. Ok bye."

"Well?" Kalvin asked.

"Well... all I can say is that she doesn't want to even think you're alive." Sakura said sadly.

"Perfect... well at least she's not tearing my head off." Kalvin said flatly.

"You want us to talk to her?" Meiling asked.

"She wouldn't listen to you." Eli said. "But she would listen to you though." He added looking at Sakura.

"Me? I'm not sure I can convince her to let you help her." Sakura said looking at the floor.

"Could you at least try Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sighed and looked at her old friend and said, "I'll do my best to try."

"Thanks... um... what's your last name again?" Kalvin asked.

"Call me Sakura and its Avalon." She said with a smile.

Monica

"So you don't know where he is then?" Aiden Avalon asked Monica.

"No but I will find him no matter what." "Thank you Mr. Avalon for not getting mad at me for staying here."

"Its no problem Charles-chan, you've been a good friend to my Sakura and I know that you're normally alone like she is because of your father's and my job so its no trouble." He said smiling. Monica smiled at him. Her ears perked when she heard a slight whistling then she noticed that Aiden was on the floor, unconscious before passing out herself. As she fell to the ground her phone was taken and speed dialed Sakura's number.

Sakura

Sakura's phone ringed again before heading home. "Hello?"

"Tell Kalvin Charles that his sister is out of his way for now and your father is with us..." A raspy voice said before the line was cut.

"Hello?!" Sakura said loudly.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura.

"Someone said that Monica is out of your way and that my... oh no dad!" She yelled then ran home. Xiaolang looked at her fleeing form and ran after her. The rest followed. Sakura reached her house in two minutes and ran through the door to find Monica unconscious on the floor and a note under her phone. Xiaolang and the others ran in the door as she read out loud.

To the Little Wolf, Fox, and Dragon:

We have your father Little Fox and if you want him back you have to find him in Tokyo, but beware we know what the Wolves have done to us in the past and now we will get back at you for it. We want the three of you. And to make sure you come to us we have the Cherry Blossom's father as well. We'll be waiting and you will pay for what your parents did to us.

The Black Sharks

"Those bastards!" Michael yelled.

"I knew it was a family enemy but the Black Sharks? Now that's big." Roxi said with her arms behind her head.

"You don't remember them do you Roxianne?" Kalvin asked.

"Nope have no idea." Roxi answered with a childish smile. Everyone sighed at Roxi. Xiaolang looked at Sakura and Destiny and motioned for Kalvin to take his sister. He looked at Tomoyo as she nodded and helped Sakura up, Rio picked her up and they started back to Rio's.

Somewhere

"You got him?" A dark male figure asked.

"Yes we got him." The same raspy voice said.

"Good, did you take out the girl?"

"She wasn't even on guard."

"Perfect, now those little boys are going to come after us and we will take them. Then the Wolves will be like puppies in our hands." A female smiled

"I don't see why you want the boys. That girl is worth much more to us." The male's voice said.

"Brother, why do you believe that?"

"Because it's true, for the last five months we've watched her father I've noticed that she would do much better than those boys."

"And she taught the other as well. But I don't think that she can do what I want to be done, she's too stubborn to do anything we say."

"Yes but at the same time she wants her father back and she doesn't want anything to do with her brother." "And since she taught the Cherry Blossom, it would be more like having twins, the boys are not like that, and they work differently, with different attitudes and motives."

"We'll see whose better than, the boys or the girls."

Kalvin

"How's our Star?" Rio asked Kalvin, who was sitting by his sister's side.

"She's still out; I hope she's not really hurt." Kalvin said looking at her with sad eyes. 'I shouldn't have left your side little sister; I should have stayed with you like we always were.'

"Come on big brother; get out real quick so I can see her." Meiling said with Roxi behind her.

"What are you going to do?" Kalvin asked.

"Look over her, thoroughly, bodily; now get out you pervert." Roxi joked.

"I'm her brother." Kalvin muttered getting out. "I've seen her before and I'm not going to look at my sister like that."

"They don't mean you Kalv, they're talking about Michael." Xiaolang said. Michael punched him from behind. Xiaolang smirked as Michael walked away, fuming.

SakuraSakura was sitting in the kitchen with Tomoyo, watching over her. She couldn't help but feel like the whole world was against her. Why would anyone want to take her father, he never did anything in the gang world; not to her knowledge. But then again he and Monica's father are world famous for military weapons as well as smaller versions and new fighting wear. The she thought about what Monica said, "Well my father was the one who came up with that new armor that protected against radiation but that was for government use only and the public didn't even know it existed." She also suddenly remember something her brother told her, their father was working on a suit that could enhance a person's speed, strength, and even their urge to kill when it came to it. Gangs would want to get a hold of that. But why both her and Monica's father?

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said looking right in her face. Sakura jumped slightly then smiled weakly at Tomoyo and asked, "You said something?" Tomoyo shook her head with a smile and said, "Cheer up Sakura, if you want we'll help you, I'll convince the boys to do it." She smiled. Sakura looked at her and asked, "Could I help you?"

"Only if you join the gang Avalon." Xiaolang said coming downstairs with Michael and Eli. Sakura looked at Xiaolang and blushed slightly. Tomoyo noticed this.

"What do I gotta do?" Sakura asked losing the blush as fast as she could. Before anyone could answer a yelled was heard, "LEAVE ME ALONE KALVIN!"

"Will you stop that and let me talk to you?" Kalvin asked as Destiny came downstairs.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Destiny screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone winced at the piercing sound. She was about to walk out the door when Michael grabbed her around the waist. She struggled with him as he held her so Kalvin could talk to her. "Now listen to me Destiny Ruth Waller Charles, you're going to have to except the fact that we're going to get our father back together."

"I won't, I'll do it by myself." She glared at Kalvin, and then she jumped back and put her weight on Michael, hoping he would fall. Michael kept his balance and put her feet back on the floor as Kalvin continued, "We have to do this together and you know that I will make you stay here, even if I have to tie you up in your room!"

"Well you'll have to try real hard because I've gotten better." She smirked as she threw Michael over her and stood face to face with Kalvin, him being taller than her by less than an inch.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come on Dest, join us, we know how much you want your father back, but with that attitude you won't be on your full guard." Roxi said. "And its not like you're helping us, it's like we're helping you."

"But she won't be barking orders." Michael said rubbing his head. Xiaolang looked at Michael then to the firefly next to him. It was amazing that someone so small looking could be so strong.

"Come on Dest, why can't we be the dynamic duo again?" Kalvin asked. "And this time we can actually kick some ass. I want dad back as much as you do." "Come on kiddo, we can do it together." Destiny looked at him with an untrusting look. She stopped glaring at him and asked, "Do I have to join the gang?"

"It would be nice." Xiaolang said. Destiny looked at Sakura and remembered something important, "What happened to your father... never mind." She and Sakura nodded at each other and both asked, "What do we have to do?" Kalvin, Tomoyo, and Rio smiled; Xiaolang smirked with Michael and said at the same time, "You have to sleep with one of the members."

"Ok I'll sleep with Kalvin." Destiny said with a smile. (AN: I have a dirty mind, don't mind me)

"I'll sleep with Tomoyo." Sakura said cheerily. Everyone looked at them as if they were either crazy.

"HELL NO!" Rio, Eli and Roxi yelled.

"What we mean is that you have to have intercourse with the opposite sex to join." Eli explained calmly, with a slight frightened look. Both girls laughed as Sakura said, "We know that, we just wanted to scare you."

"But seriously, I know I could ever do that; sleep with my brother in a sexual way. Actually I was referring to sleeping next to him in one bed, like we used to as kids." Destiny smiled mischievously as Kalvin blushed twenty shades of red.

"I think we'll discuss your conditions and who you will sleep with after we check on the other members of this household." Rio said. Xiaolang nodded. The sun started to set in the sky as the street lights came on. Japan started to sleep for few, but also the night life started to come alive on the streets, but somewhere during all the partying, prostitution and crime activity, a plot was being planned against our heroes and heroines.

Lil LoveStar: Ok if that was corny, then tell me and give me advice. I'm hurting a little so it's hard to concentrate.

Sakura: I think you did fine.

Destiny: You're good, really.

Lil LoveStar: I think I might have my new chapter up soon. RR!


	4. Living with Wolves and The Sharks

Chapter 4: Living with Wolves and The Black Sharks

Lil LoveStar: Ok this is chapter 4 I hope u like.

Sakura: Put more people in it.

Destiny: Yeah we need some more arguments.

Kalvin: NO we don't.

Lil LoveStar: I'll see about it. RR

The next morning Sakura woke up to find that someone was cooking and by the smell of it, real well. She slowly got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change. She came downstairs in a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink top with a white flower at her bosom. She walked into the kitchen to find Destiny and another guy with amber hair and dark brown eyes almost fighting over the stove.

"Come on Charles-san let me do the eggs!" He yelled grabbing the skillet.

"NO way! I like MY eggs a certain way and you're not going to ruin it!" Destiny yelled grabbing the skillet and hitting him in the head with it. Sakura heard a laugh from behind her and found Xiaolang and Kalvin standing there laughing.

"Be careful Alex, my sister also knows how to use knives and rolling pins." Kalvin laughed out.

"What was that Kalvin N Charles?" Destiny asked with an egg in her hand. Xiaolang walked toward her and took the egg and said, "I'll do it. How do you like it? Scrabbled, fried, sunny-side up?"

"Scrabbled, with cheese and milk." Destiny said with a pout.

"Oh that way? Xiaolang let me do it; I can do it the way she wants it."

"Good morning all." Roxi chirped as she got out some cereal. "Oh Sakura, you know that if you don't get in here, you won't get any breakfast." She added with a smile. Destiny turned and noticed Sakura and said, "Oh crap, good morning sleepyhead, sorry I didn't see you there."

"So k, but I think from now on you shouldn't pummel people you don't know." Sakura said motioning toward Alex. Destiny smirked and picked up the twenty-one-year-old. She side-stepped Meiling who asked, "What happened to Alex?"

"Dest hit him with the skillet." Xiaolang said taking the newspaper. Eli stepped in and looked at Meiling who was heading for the living room. He smiled a playful smile and sat down next to Xiaolang.

"Sakura, you want pancakes?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah, I'd love some, but just not yours." She laughed. Kalvin laughed fully at that. Destiny punched him and handed him a 'Kiss the Cook' apron. She kissed him on the check and said, "Get to it man!" She walked out the kitchen to change. Sakura giggled at Destiny.

Rio came down a little after and asked, "Why did your sister kick me on the way down?" Xiaolang laughed from behind the newspaper and Kalvin laughed full-heartedly. "Well she's mad at me, but she decided to take it out on the first male she saw."

"Oh, but still that hurt." Rio said.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled looking for her. She walked into the kitchen and almost stumbled over her brother.

"Madison?" Sakura asked.

"Don't call me that. Come upstairs right now and change out of that." Tomoyo dragged her upstairs.

"I'm thankful she doesn't design men's clothes." Rio sighed.

"What are you worried about? Eli would be her model." Xiaolang said still looking at the paper.

12 noon

"Ok we have to get your stuff then we can discuss this whole gang thing." Roxi said getting a pair of keys.

"Can I drive?" Tomoyo asked.

"Let's see what I chose first." Roxi said pressing the button. A red two-door Corvette sounded. Tomoyo looked at the car and shook her head. "You can drive." Roxi shrugged as Destiny and Sakura came out, both wearing something Tomoyo whipped up for them. Destiny was wearing a denim skirt with a white tang top with gold glitter on it. Sakura was wearing tight jeans with a white, sleeveless top with pink glitter swirls. They went into the back as Tomoyo and Roxi stepped into the front. They started off. They first went to Sakura's to pick up the rest of her clothes, hair accessories and her stuffed animals. (AN: I know but I love them and I couldn't leave them out). They went to Destiny's to get her car, the garage full of cars, Escalades and motorcycles. "Now I'm mad." Roxi said with a pout and scoff, "How is it that you have a load of different cars yo?" Destiny winked at her and said, "I spoil myself, for instance last week I bought a boat to go sailing in, a week later I gave it to my friend Rita."

"Rich spoiled brat." Tomoyo punched her in the arm.

"You're rich to Taylor and I know you were spoiled with material to make clothes and camcorders." Destiny said with a smirk. Tomoyo blushed from embarrassment and looked at Sakura with a frown, "Why would you tell her about my hobbies?"

"She asked me one day about my other friends and I told her about you that's all." Sakura said getting defensive. Tomoyo lost the frown and shrugged. She got out her cell phone and pressed two on her speed dial. "Hello? Eli tell the boys and girls to get down here, we have a stash of wheels at Destiny's and we could use them."

"Asking without my permission, I got you Madison." Destiny said, using her English name.

"No need to say my name in English Dest." Tomoyo said. Xiaolang came speeding down the street in a motorcycle before Destiny could say anything. Sakura looked at him in a black leather jacket and pants that showed his ass and blushed. He got off and took off his helmet. "Now what are you talking about this car thing?" He asked.

"Check out Destiny's secret stash." Roxi said pointing toward the cars. Kalvin and Michael came in a car with Eli and Rio, followed by several Wolves. Michael whistled as Kalvin said, "Damn sis, you OD'ed on the wheels." (AN: Just in case you don't know OD means over did)

"What can I say; I'm a rich little thing." Destiny said. "But this is going to take a while."

"No joke." Rio said.

"Get the keys to all of them and we'll take the motorcycles first." Xiaolang said. "And we'll give them a paint job later." All together there were five motorcycles. Three girls and two guys took them. "Rio go with them in one of the Escalades, you can bring them back." Xiaolang said. "Meiling, take Alex and some of them and get the rest of the SUVs." Meiling nodded and took Alex. There were six Escalades. They waited until Rio brought back the five before they took three of the cars, which were all Lexus. Eli took the two more. Xiaolang got on his cell phone and speed dialed Meiling, "Stay at the house with your group." Roxi jumped in the red Corvette as Tomoyo got into the car that Eli drove. Xiaolang got on his motorcycle as Sakura and Destiny got in her last car.

"Ready?" He asked looking right at Sakura who in turn blushed.

7:30 p.m.

"Ok just tell us who we have to sleep with." Sakura said as she and Destiny were sitting in the middle of all the Wolves residing the house, there were eighteen.

"Well for one thing it has to be someone who is of a high ranking." Eli said.

"Just pick it." Meiling said getting inpatient. Everyone looked toward Xiaolang waiting for him to say.

"Xiaolang?" Kalvin asked.

"It doesn't matter man, which ever one of us has little companionship should do it." Rio said getting annoyed.

"Now you know that the initiation is more important than any roll in the hay." Michael said. "Xiaolang it's your call." Xiaolang sighed and said. "Actually I decided that who ever wants to do the honors may."

"Xiaolang are you sure?" Eli asked.

"Well then I'll take Destiny on then." Michael said with a smirk as he looked at Destiny. Destiny was glaring at her lap as she thought, 'I feel like a prostitute or a piece of meet.' As she heard Michael she looked up, feeling a little better. He was sexy and he would be hers after she was done with him.

"I'll take Sakura." A guy around twenty-three with black colored hair and blue eyes said with a sneer. The boys each glared at the voice, Berter Dontell, a play boy but an expert in the art of motorcycles and one of the spies of the Wolves.

"No I'll take Sakura." Xiaolang said. Sakura blushed at the fact Xiaolang protected her when she barely knew him and for using her first name.

"You said that anyone of us could have them and I said I wanted her Xiaolang." Dontell glared.

"I never said I didn't want her though did I?" Xiaolang said calmly looking at him. Dontell growled and walked out the room. Some of the girls in the room gave Sakura a nasty look for getting a chance to sleep with not only the leader of the Wolves but the hottest guy in the whole gang. Sakura just gulped and looked at Destiny. She was frowning at them as some of them backed off. She smiled at Sakura.

"Why don't we go to a club tonight, we haven't been to one in Japan in a while?" Rio suggested.

"I don't remember any in Japan, it's been so long." Eli said.

"We know one; it's called the Platinum and Gold Star palace." A girl around Sakura's age with blond hair with black streaks and blue eyes said. Destiny looked at her as she said the name, "Jimmy's club." She said.

"Our brother's?" Kalvin asked.

"Yea, if you hadn't left me you would have known that I send our brother's letters and they tell me when they're in town or when put up a club." Destiny glared.

"Damn, you're feisty, and a hell of a sharp tongue too." Michael smirked.

"Anyhow. I know where it is." Destiny said ignoring him.

"Good, then we can go around 10." Eli said. Xiaolang nodded.

"Ok we have two hours and a half, let's see what we're going to wear." Tomoyo smiled pulling Sakura up the stairs. Destiny followed them with Meiling and Roxi.

"Knowing Tomoyo, they will be up there until 10." Eli laughed.

"If she tapes them while they are up there I won't be surprised." Rio smiled. Xiaolang shrugged and said, "Mike, could you call my mom and tell her that we found the little Gold Star."

"I'M NOT LITTLE LI XIAOLANG!" Destiny yelled. Xiaolang looked up the stairs to find no one there, he looked at Kalvin as he laughed and said, "I forgot to tell you, she has ears like a rabbit."

"I HEARD THAT KALVIN NOCHE CHARLES!"

"We see." Xiaolang said.

Girls

"Umm ok why are we doing this again?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo was measuring every inch of her body.

"Well you want to look good at the club right?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura just shrugged. "And we used to do this all the time when we were little."

"Yeah and you also made Rio's clothes." Sakura laughed.

"She still does." Meiling said. "She loves to make all of us clothes. But the boys don't really appreciate it." She added.

"Well would you want your sister, girlfriend or friend making clothes for you when you're a man and she's a woman?" Roxi asked. Tomoyo just frowned and continued. Destiny watched and thought at the same time, 'What could have happened to Sakura's dad and my own? I hope they're ok.' "Destiny? Are you ok?" Roxi asked.

"Yeah fine, just thinking about everything that's happened. It turned our world upside down you know?" She said looking at them, hoping they would understand her. They nodded in understanding. "You shouldn't think about it so much or otherwise we won't be able to get them back." Sakura smiled as Tomoyo let her go.

"Yeah right now we have to concentrate on your initiation and what you have to do." Meiling said as she looked at Tomoyo designed for her outfit for tonight. A knock came at the door as Kalvin came in, "How is it going ladies?"

"Fine, what do you want?" Destiny asked.

"Nothing just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready and you have to hurry up on the outfits."

"He's right and we still have to take showers and get dressed. Alright we'll meet back here after we eat." Tomoyo said as they went downstairs. (AN: I won't do the dinner thing ok?) When the girls came back upstairs Tomoyo had an outfit for each of them, since she finished them right after she finished eating.

By the time the guys were ready, the whole gang were already at the club. "Come on you slow girls." Rio said laughing.

"Who's slow?" Roxi asked as she walked downstairs. She was wearing silver mini skirt and a yellow tang top with a little glitter and short pumps, clear lip gloss. Her hair was curled. Meiling was right behind her; she was wearing a pair of black leather pants and fire tang top with the word Spoiled in black letters and black dress boots, red lip gloss. Her hair was up in two buns. Tomoyo was wearing a jean skirt and a lavender top with a violet on it and she had a pair of dark blue short heels; she had clear lip gloss. Her hair was down straight. "Presenting my new models, both looking good in my clothes." Tomoyo said proudly. Destiny and Sakura came downstairs; Destiny was wearing dark blue jeans and a gold and pink tie dye top with a star at her bosom. She had black heels; she had gold lip gloss. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a slight curl at the end. Sakura was wearing white leather pants with matching dress boots and hot pink top with a fire design. Pink lip gloss and her hair was combed back in a small tail that curled. And two strands of her hair were up on the top of her head. The guys were staring at them all; Michael got a nose bleed as well as Xiaolang, which was not an everyday thing.

"As I said they got nose bleeds." Roxi smirked. "Very good Tomoyo." She added. Tomoyo smiled as she walked up to Eli and whispered, "Like my work now?"

"I love your work everyday and night." He whispered. Tomoyo shivered with pleasure at the thought and nudged him. He chuckled and put his arm around her waist. "Which rides are we going to use to there Xiaolang?" He asked.

"Well you can those cars of her 'highness' since they are repainted, you could each take one if you want." Alex said. Destiny crossed her eyes at him. Xiaolang nodded, "Whatever you prefer, I'll take my motorcycle. Sakura do you want to come with me?"

"Sure Li." Sakura blushed.

"I'll ride with Destiny then." Michael smirked at her. She smirked right back at how to get back at him.

"But I'm driving the cycle." Destiny said, going to the garage and walking toward a black and blue motorcycle. "This yours right?" She asked Michael.

"Yeah that's mine." He said.

"Good, we'll ride this one."

"Meiling and I will take the black Lexus." Rio said.

"Oh that one. It was a red light under it, unless this one over here changed it." Destiny said pointing to Alex.

"No I kept most of them the way they were, all they needed were compartments for guns and acceleration pumps and a device." Alex said with his eyes slit.

"We'll take the white one." Kalvin said.

"Yellow light under it." Destiny said. "And a very nice backseat." She smiled at her brother. Kalvin pinched her nose for that. (AN: I know babyish, but if he punched her, she would have punched back)

"And we'll take the blue one." Eli said. Destiny nodded and said "Purple light."

"FINE! FINE, can we go?" Meiling asked. They all nodded.

On the road

"Oh DAMN! I knew she would work him, but damn it she didn't have to wheelie and jump off a car just to scare him." Kalvin said watching Destiny and Michael on the motorcycle.

"Well she's your sister. You shouldn't expect less of her now as an adult." Roxi smiled and laughed.

"She's right you know; you were always rowdy when we were younger." Rio said through a communicator that was installed in the Lexus, as well as the others.

"Oh SHIT you're sister is going to kill Michael! She just did another jump off a car and landed front wheel first!" Meiling yelled.

"Who taught her that?" Eli asked.

"Knowing Destiny R W Charles, she taught herself. After a broken arm and leg." He said thinking about it. Tomoyo laughed at the thought and Roxi winced. Kalvin's cell rang suddenly, "Hello?"

"Hey bro! Did you like my trick?" Destiny asked laughing.

"Where did you learn that?" She heard Meiling ask.

"Umm... well... actually I learned it from Sakura's brother Tori." Destiny said passing a car at 70 mph.

"Just don't kill my brother Destiny, my mom wants grandchildren from both of us and I want to be an aunt." Roxi laughed.

"He'll be a little dizzy when we get there. Bro tell Li to turn at the next exit." Destiny said getting off her cell phone. Kalvin wondered to himself how in the world he got a Siamese twin like her in the first place.

At the Club

"Yo! That's the ill joint!" Roxi beamed. "I'll have fun here for sure." She got out the car before Kalvin did. Destiny let Michael go with a minor headache after making a sharp turn into a wall. The rest of the Wolves got out and took a look at the club.

"No joke Roxi." Meiling smirked.

"Ok now follow Kalvin and me." Destiny said getting hit in the head by Sakura for over cockiness. The rest of the girls squealed and the guys just raised brows. Kalvin talked to the security guard at the door with Destiny and got all of them VIP passes inside and two free rounds at the bar.

"Damn they take advantage of their family." Michael teased Kalvin and Destiny.

"He doesn't, but I just have fun with my and my family's money." Destiny smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be back after I talk to a friend of mine." A sing came on and some of the Wolves were on the floor. "Care to dance?" Rio asked Meiling. Eli gave Tomoyo the same gesture. Roxi sat at the bar, Sakura joined her.

"You don't want to dance?" Michael asked.

"Not to this song no." Roxi said not looking at him, ordering a coke and rum. Michael shrugged and Kalvin chuckled. Meiling and Rio came back and Meiling said in Chinese to Xiaolang, "Ask Sakura to dance."

"No." Xiaolang said in Chinese. Sakura giggled and said, "I heard and understood what you said."

"You did?" They all asked.

"Yep."

"Guess I forgot to tell you I taught her Chinese and French." Destiny said walking up to them grinning.

"You taught her?" Kalvin asked with a raised brow in surprise.

"Yea... she asked and I taught."

"Why don't you want to dance with me Li?" Sakura asked a little too sweetly and innocently for herself.

"Not the right song." Xiaolang said blushing, luckily for him the light was not bright enough for any of them to see. (Xiaolang: I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A BLUSHING TEENAGE BOY IN THIS LIL LOVESTAR! Lil LoveStar: It's for the original character basis) The Fair XChange remix came on and the girls all screamed and went on the floor. Sakura and Destiny were singing the chorus while they danced. Michael started toward the floor and said to the other guys before joining the girls, "Might as well join them, this is one of the dirtiest songs." He walked over to Destiny and started to dance with her.

"He has a point you know." Kalvin said walking toward Roxi.

"I hope he wasn't talking about the song." Rio said finishing a vodka and sprite to join Meiling. Eli shrugged and followed him. Xiaolang just watched, wondering what was holding him back.

Unknown to the Wolves and newbie's they were being watched by three pairs of eyes.

"I had a feeling the new leaders would be here. And they've corrupted the youth of Japan." A man said glaring at Xiaolang.

"He's cute." A girl said.

"Humph! Please White Shark, she's cute, the one with the emerald eyes." A guy said. White Shark as he called her rolled her eyes and continued to stare at Michael. "Tell me Black Shark; am I a lesbian, do I look at other females in that sense?"

"Ok I get it sis." Black Shark laughed. He looked at his adversary, "He looks like his father you know?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh him... yeah he does." White Shark said. "He's cute too but I like him better." She said pointing to Michael.

"Yeah and he likes her." Black Shark said pointing to Destiny.

"That hoe? I'll get him." She smirked.

Sakura

"I don't think you taught her how to hold liquor maybe?" Rio asked Destiny, watching Sakura have a rum and coke.

"Umm... I never had a reason to really teach her how to." Destiny sweatdropped.

"Ok you, I think you've had enough to drink for tonight." Xiaolang said with a smirk, taking the glass in her hand. Sakura pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "That won't work with me young lady." Xiaolang chuckled.

"Well I gave it my best shot." Sakura smiled.

"Damnit and here I thought you would get stubborn and then we would have a fight on our hands." Rio laughed. Sakura and Destiny rolled their eyes at that. Tomoyo yawned and said, "Can we leave, I'm tired and if I have one more drink I think I'll end up sick."

"Not just yet Wolves." A dangerous voice said. The music was turned off and the lights came on slightly.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Xiaolang yelled, ready for a fight. The figures came into the light, one was a guy around the age of twenty-one, he had black hair and cold and uncaring purple-like eyes. The other was a girl that was at least nineteen; she looked like him only her eyes were dark amber. They both had tattoos on there arms, the girl had a white shark with blood on its teeth and the boy's was pure black with red cuts, making it look like a shark that was in a lot of fights.

"Sharks." Kalvin said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Hello Little Fox, Dragon and Wolf. The last time I've heard a Wolf was around was way back when my father was around. Must be nice in Hong Kong, safe and sound while the Wolves of Japan burn." The boy spat.

"I haven't seen you in a while either Jayden, and I see you brought your sister Jendiee with you as well." Xiaolang said with Sakura behind him. Jayden looked at her with a smirk as he looked down her body.

"And I see you've managed to snag one of my beauties Xiaolang." Jayden said reverting to Sakura. Sakura and Destiny glared at him, ready to kill the ass.

"Watch what you say Jayden." Michael growled.

"Oh... he's feisty and cute. Why don't you come with me sexy?" Jendiee smiled seductively.

"I think I could find someone who is less of a slut thank you very much." Michael smirked, he loved to push the female buttons but she needed his words.

"So you mean to tell me that that little bitch you were dancing with, you'd rater be with a whore like her than me. Hope her ass leave yours you motherfucker." Jendiee said fuming.

"Did you just call me a whore bitch?" Destiny asked about to take her.

"No bitch I called you a little rotten whore." Jendiee said. Kalvin came behind Destiny and held her back. "Don't sis; her weak ass isn't worth your time." He said, calming her down. Xiaolang stared down Jayden, trying to find out what he was planning. Seeing that he couldn't tell he said lowly, "Get Sakura and Destiny out of here Kalvin." Kalvin nodded and took Sakura's arm and pulled Destiny as she said in protest, "Hell no, I want to get my hands on that brotherfuckering whore."

"Yes why don't you stay?" Jayden said pulling out a gun. Kalvin stopped and let go of Sakura and held Destiny a little softer. Jayden smirked looking at them. Unknowing to the Shark leaders Rio had moved out from the beginning and took out all the sharks there and was now getting the Wolves together. They were all standing among the VIP areas and looking down upon the scene like real wolves, ready to pounce. Xiaolang, Eli, Michael and Kalvin saw this and calmed down. Xiaolang smirked at Jayden, "I think we'll be leaving tonight but you won't be."

"You think I didn't know that Taylor-kun got the Wolves out? HA! You're even more predicable then I thought." Jayden laughed. Jendiee smiled evilly and held out a device, pushing it the lights turned out completely and one by one bombs went off. The Shark siblings left as the lights went out.

"Scatter NOW!" Xiaolang yelled. Kalvin took his sister and Sakura to a secret exit. All the Wolves got out and they were waiting for some others. "Where could they be?" Tomoyo asked.

"You know that they had to make sure no one else was in there." Rio said holding her. (AN: Ok in this story it is ET but Rio is Tomoyo's brother so it's ok if he does it) "And Xiaolang got Meiling out while I got you and Roxi so he and Eli will be fine." Xiaolang and Eli came out then right before the building collapsed.

"Is everyone ok?" Eli asked. They all nodded. Destiny sighed and took out her cell phone. "Jimmy! My big brother, who are you? I'm good, but I just wanted to tell you that your club in Tokyo just got blown up because of the Sharks. No it's totaled and you should build another later on. Umm... and I'm good, is mother ok? Von? BJ? Good, ok then I'll talk to you later bro." "Jimmy said that he'll get started on the club next week." She finished looking at Kalvin.

"I can't believe you knew his cell number." Kalvin said flatly with a face to match it.

"Remember I hated you for leaving me, not them." She said. Kalvin gave her a plain face and left it alone (AN: The face was like this --).

"Well I'm not in a sexual mode after that whole ordeal." Michael said remembering the way Jendiee acted, it made him sick.

"I say we give them their tattoos tomorrow then." Rio said. Xiaolang glared at the burning building remembering Jayden's words "Must be nice in Hong Kong, safe and sound while the Wolves of Japan burn." . He nodded still and went to his bike throwing a helmet to Sakura. "Is he going to be ok?" She asked.

"He'll be fine, he's just mad at everything that happened and that he wasn't ready for it." Eli said holding Tomoyo now.

"Yeah might as well sleep in your room at the house tonight." Meiling said. "We'll go shopping tomorrow and get your tattoos as well." They all rode off back to the mansion.

Shark

"I will have him!" Jendiee screeched.

"Calm down White Shark, with my new plan we'll beat the Wolves and we'll have our prizes after the others are dead." Jayden said with an evil smile on.

Lil LoveStar: Finally I finished that chapter!

Meiling: Took awhile.

Roxi: But a good chapter though.

Lil LoveStar: Thanks! RR Please!


	5. Not ready yet and Baby Destiny

Chapter 5: Not ready yet and Baby Destiny

Lil LoveStar: My next chapter! Chapter 5, YES!

Roxi: I can tell you're happy.

Destiny: She is; you can see it in her eyes.

Xiaolang: But hold up what's with that title LoveStar?

Lil LoveStar: Oh that, well you'll see what I mean but not ready yet.

Meiling: I get it. Now on with the story! That was good?

Everyone: (Nodding)

"I see Destiny didn't want to ride back home." Kalvin said to Roxi as how Michael was now riding the motorcycle.

"Yes, but after being insulted and almost getting blown up, she was probably too scared to or too afraid that her inner anger would get the better of her and she would crash them into a wall." Roxi said watching.

"Well after all this I don't think the girls will be ready for their initiation, but they would have good reason." Rio said over the speaker.

"I couldn't blame them." Roxi said.

"Sakura wouldn't be able to go threw with it, even if she does like Xiaolang." Meiling said. Roxi laughed. "Yes I see you saw it too; when she blushed when Xiaolang said he'd take her."

"I saw it as well." Tomoyo joined in.

"Yes but I was very surprised that Xiaolang took to Sakura so quickly." Meiling said. Roxi agreed to it but Tomoyo didn't at all, "Sakura is a beautiful girl and very friendly, there was no doubt for me that he would like her."

"What does she see in him?" Rio pouted.

"Aww brother dear. Don't tell me you've taken a liking to Sakura after all these years?" Tomoyo asked.

"He knows better." Kalvin said.

"Yes he does." Meiling said.

"Its not that, I like her but I love my little spitfire, I think she's too good for his stubborn ass." Rio said.

"But you still say that she is beautiful am I right?" Eli smirked.

"Yes!" Rio and Kalvin said. Both getting hit by their girlfriend. Eli and Tomoyo laughed.

"Yeah and what about you Mr. Eli?" Rio asked.

"She's a true peach but I love my Tomoyo more than anything." He said being smart enough to realize a trap. They rode into the mansion and parked in the garage.

"Kalvin put me to bed." Roxi said, acting like she was going to faint. Tomoyo giggled at her act and looked at Sakura and her smile turned worried.

"You ok Sakura?" Meiling asked with Tomoyo now holding her.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you how I feel really." She said with slight humor in her voice. Destiny and Michael walked in then. Destiny was glaring at the floor, with her look the floor could have ran if it could move. Kalvin put Roxi down and looked at her with a let-me-comfort-my-baby-sister look and Roxi nodded. Kalvin hugged Destiny and she started to cry against her will. "That stupid whore saying I'm... I'm a... oh! That stupid little bitch with her fake hair and chest! Little hoe!" She started to cry away as Kalvin held her, she hugged him back. She stopped quickly and let go of Kalvin and walked over to Sakura and held her. "You ok Sakura?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; we're all in this so I'm alright." She said not even crying. (Kero: NO WAY! Lil LoveStar. Lil LoveStar: Kero what are you doing here? Kero: Listening.) Destiny nodded and shed a few more tears at her bravery after all these years.

"So you're heading to bed then?" Roxi asked. Sakura nodded and Destiny shook her head, "I'll just stay up for awhile."

"You sure?" Michael asked. Roxi smirked at him, Kalvin, Rio, and Eli smiled.

"Yea I'll be fine."

"Well ok, but before Sakura gets to bed I need to give her some pj's and cute ones too." Tomoyo said dragging Sakura.

3:00 A.M.

Michael couldn't sleep at all knowing that Destiny felt scared and was angry at the same time but he hadn't heard her for the past two hours, he got up and went to her room, which was right next to Sakura's and looked inside. It was like a five-year-olds room surprisingly. The walls were painted in gold and still looked wet in fact. Her bed was a queen size with baby pink sheets and comforter with gold stars on them. Her curtains a pretty gold with pink strip at the bottom and a white one also. She amazingly had stuffed animals just like Sakura. (AN: Now you might find this annoying but I am going to mention the animals ok) A white unicorn with a gold horn and wings; a white swan with it wings open. A pink bear with a gold star on its head and bright hazel eyes. A gold fox and a grey wolf. But all in all she wasn't in the room like he hoped.

A clack was heard from downstairs. Michael went downstairs to check it out. He walked slowly in the garage to find the light on. He jumped in to surprise the person there with his gun in his hand. Right under his bike was Destiny in pink overalls. She hadn't flinched when he suddenly came in and said to him, "You know that you walk downstairs way too loud." She grabbed a wrench and started to adjust the brakes. The tires were already off the bike. Michael looked at all the vehicles in the garage to find them all done over from what Alex did.

"What did you do and how did you do it so fast?" He asked amazed.

"I hated the way the motorcycles didn't have a radio like the cars so I gave them each one. Umm... I changed the oil, tires and checked the engine of each vehicle here. And also instead of those stupid radios I made miniature televisions to you could see who you're talking to." "What else so I can tell Xiaolang... umm I got myself a new motorcycle over there, the white one."

"Anything else you did while you were at it?" Michael asked.

"I painted my room and I noticed that you were in there as well." She said treading the motorcycle tires.

"How did you know that one?" He asked.

"I installed a camera after I painted. And just to tell you for the next time so you don't get hurt, I don't want anyone in my room, not even Sakura so you already know."

"Ok... so I'll know next time. But I saw the whole thing princess and you can't change the fact that you're still young at heart."

"Yes in my own area or space I tend to be a little innocent. So tell me what are we going to do today? Getting the tattoos?"

"No, Xiaolang decided to let you stay newbies until you sleep with one of us."

"Oh yeah right." Destiny laughed. Michael didn't really understand what she meant by that but decided not to ask. She finished on the motorcycle and quickly finished on her new one and walked into the kitchen with him. Getting breakfast ready for everyone and doing it right with his help. (AN: Destiny can really cook well its just that from staying up all night tends to get to your eyes) Roxi, Rio, Tomoyo, and Eli came down as they finished the pancakes and waffles. Roxi hugged and kissed her brother as did Tomoyo to her brother.

"Where's Meiling?" She asked Rio.

"Asleep upstairs." Rio smiled thinking of last night.

"Oh... ok big bro." Tomoyo smiled. Rio blushed a deep red, causing Eli and Tomoyo to laugh.

"What about you Eli how was your night?" Michael asked to defend Rio.

"Oh fine, slept the whole night." Eli said lying threw his teeth. Tomoyo smirked at Michael for trying. Michael rolled his eyes and said, "Well I was up around one last night and I heard a lot of moaning and it sounded like you Tomoyo and you too Eli." He said handing Eli waffles and Tomoyo pancakes with bacon. They both blushed and Rio laughed with a smiling Roxi. But she also wondered why he was up at that hour; he doesn't normally snoop on other people. So why would he be up? Meiling walked in with her pajamas on and Kalvin followed her. He kissed Roxi and sat down. Meiling did the same but before she sat she hit Rio for not being her warmer this morning. Michael laughed softly at the tired group he had to feed today.

"What's so funny all of a sudden?" Roxi asked.

"Just thinking about something." Michael smiled. At that moment Xiaolang walked in with a happy Sakura behind him.

"Well looks like someone got some bootay last night." Meiling said looking at Xiaolang's hidden face.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked looking totally innocent as usual. Roxi and Tomoyo gasped and both said, "You slept with him."

"No she didn't." Xiaolang said calmly without any embarrassment or anything.

"He's right; I didn't hear anything from his room or Sakura's." Michael smiled.

"Why were you up?" Xiaolang asked.

"Yeah, you know there is something going on with you Michael Yoshiyuki. You're way too happy for yourself and you're saying that you've been up all morning and you were still able to make breakfast? What's up with you?" Roxi practically yelled.

"What? Nothing's wrong, I'm fine and I stayed up just to stay up." Everyone raised a brow to him. Sakura looked at the only person she hadn't heard all morning. "Destiny you ok?" Destiny yawned and turned to her, "Well I could use a nap."

"You spent the night with Michael?" Kalvin asked.

"That's not what I would call it." Michael said. Kalvin gave him a look.

"Wait get me a soda first and I'll explain." Destiny said. Kalvin got her a Pepsi. She drank it real fast and started, "Well I couldn't sleep from last night because I was so mad and disturbed at the same time so I had to do something. So while you were all asleep I painted my room, but that didn't take too long so I bought myself a new motorcycle. But then I got bored again so I started to fix all the cars and motorcycles in the garage, you can look at them if you want to Xiaolang." "I changed the oil, treaded the tires on every single one. I took out the radios in the cars and put TV communicators in the cars and the motorcycles. You can see in color who you're talking to. And it can be more than person at a time."

"Wow, and he was with you the whole time?" Roxi asked.

"No he came in thinking I was an enemy and was about to shoot me with his gun but I heard him coming. He came when I was finishing up and that was around 4:00." Destiny said getting another soda.

"But that doesn't explain why you were snooping around." Roxi said to her brother.

"I went to Destiny's room to see if she went to bed and I passed Rio's room, Eli's, Xiaolang's and Sakura's room in the process." He said with a shrug.

"Xiaolang we need to soundproof our rooms if this is going to be happening all the time." Meiling said. Xiaolang raised a brow at her while Sakura and Destiny giggled.

"Ok, ok, its 10 A.M. ladies and we need to get ready to go, so get showers and get to my room for clothes." Tomoyo smiled walking upstairs. The girls sweatdropped but went upstairs to change.

"Hold on Tomoyo." Xiaolang said, stopping all the girls in their tracks. They looked at him to see what he was going to say. "We're staying home today, no big outings." "Eli get Jason on the line so I can give him an assignment." He said. "You girls can leave the house but you're not going into town unless it's important."

"Then I'll be in my room." Destiny said walking upstairs to sleep. Meiling and Roxi shrugged at Xiaolang and Tomoyo looked sad because they didn't have a reason to wear her newest designs.

12:00 P.M.

Today was really boring for Sakura and the girls. Destiny was still asleep, Meiling was doing Roxi's hair to pass the time; Tomoyo was downstairs talking to Xiaolang about something. And Sakura was just watching Meiling put Roxi's hair into a Chinese bun and leave some out. "I can't believe we've been here for two hours and we're bored stiff, we soo need to do something." Roxi said getting up when Meiling finished.

"We could go to the store real quick if we wanted to." Meiling said.

"For what? We have every snack possible, I'm not hungry or have the munches, I just want to do something." Roxi complained. Tomoyo walked threw the door then and sat down next to Sakura. She seemed happy but she was also bored to death, "Xiaolang took too long with talking to you." Sakura said.

"No it's not that, we can't go anywhere until 8:00 tonight and I'm bored."

"You could get those designs done for our swim wear; summer is only three weeks away."

"True, but that wouldn't take me anytime whatsoever, then after I'm done with it I'll be climbing the walls again." Tomoyo sighed. Sakura giggled, Meiling smiled and Roxi laughed.

"Hey isn't her highness supposed to be up by now?" Meiling asked, talking about Destiny.

"Not really, Monica could always sleep longer than me. But she was always able to wake me up for school. Ever since my brother started getting more into his job, which he still hasn't mentioned." Sakura said. "But she'll be out for a time, unless someone wakes her up." "And that's never good or smart to do."

Xiaolang

Xiaolang and the guys were downstairs in the living room talking. The living room was nicely furnished with an oak wood floor and matching colored couch, coffee table, love seat, two bookcases, and a large holding area for the television. "Now why in the hell did we stay home again?" Rio asked. Xiaolang glared at him, he knew the answer. They stayed because Xiaolang wanted to make sure the cops didn't come up on their asses and he wanted to make sure that the Sharks were being watched. Suddenly Xiaolang's special phone rang, he looked at it, put it on speaker phone and answered, "Well... what are they planning?" He asked.

"They're planning to use the cops to their advantage number one, number two Jayden keeps talking about Hong Kong; he didn't go into detail though and all Jendiee wants right now is Michael and Destiny dead." A male voice said. "They haven't done anything new in the money making business as of yet but I hear they're going to start something big as soon as they get the material. I'll keep you updated Xiaolang."

"Thank you Jason, when you get the chance to call." Xiaolang hung it up and look at Rio again and asked him, "Now do you know why were staying put?" Rio nodded not saying anything. Michael got up and said before going upstairs, "I think I'll check on the girls then."

"Xiaolang, why didn't Jason mention anything about Kalvin's dad and Sakura's dad?" Eli asked, his glasses flashing a little.

"That's a good question; I'll have to ask him later on." Xiaolang said.

Roxi's Room

"Now tell me again why in the world you say he's different?" Meiling asked Roxi. They were in Roxi's room talking since it was the only room that belonged to a female that was far enough from Destiny's room. It was decorated in yellow, but Roxi's favorite thing was lightening. So in the ceiling of her room was black with grey clouds and yellow lightening bolts came out of them, they almost looked real. The rest of her room was done in yellow with a rich black carpet with lightening patterns.

"Because he seems different, I think he likes someone." Roxi said.

"He's never liked any girl." Tomoyo said. Roxi knew better than that, her brother liked a girl, that's the only way to explain his weird behavior. She had a clue who he liked too. But she wasn't all that sure. But she knew she could get it out of him if she tried. Michael had always been like Xiaolang when they were a little younger, they both hated the opposite sex, but they were always nice to girls. But they never wanted to date. But now she's not so sure about the both of them. Sakura laughed at their weird conversation that she hasn't said anything about so far. They looked at her, as she looked out the window to the backyard. "If you really want to know that badly he does like someone and that someone is Destiny Ruth Charles, he liked her from the first he saw her."

"How do you know?" Meiling, Tomoyo and Roxi asked in unison.

"Well, for example, look at this morning, she had said that she was up all night, he said that he went to go check on her. They spent at least three hours together in that garage, I doubt anything happened though. But he likes her, she likes him back but she won't admit it until he makes the first move." Sakura finished. Two minutes after that a knock came to the door and Michael peaked in.

"Big brother?" Roxi asked.

"Just checking on the ladies, where's Destiny?" He asked. Sakura slit her eyes at the girls, saying by the look see-I-told-you. "She's still asleep." Sakura said aloud.

"Ok, you guys ok? Need anything?" He asked. Roxi raised a brow at that, her brother never really ever asked at question like that one. She inwardly rolled her eyes and said, "We're fine Michael." He nodded and left.

"Was I wrong?" Sakura asked. They shook their heads and laughed. "I just hope he doesn't try to wake her up." She added with an upset face on.

Destiny's Room

Surprising how a tough girl like Destiny can have such a baby-like room. But she did and she was fast asleep in it with the curtains open to shed sunlight into it. But this was already five and her room; oddly it faced the rising and setting sun. Her room was at a panoramic part of the mansion. So it was warm in her room. Michael noticed it as he walked in softly so not to wake her. He'd never get that far. He tripped an alarm, which sounded a siren that went off over her bed. It lasted about two minutes. As soon as it ended Michael opened his eyes, expecting a pissed off Destiny but all he got was a sleeping angel. She slept right through it. Michael let out a breath and went closer to her before anyone else came upstairs, wondering why an alarm, that they didn't know about went off. He had no such luck, the guys and girls were at the door coming in making all kinds of noise and asking what had happened. "SHHHHHHHH! She's asleep. But probably not for long." He said with a glare on. Destiny turned around, scaring Sakura and Michael. But she was still asleep; it was as if she became deaf in her sleep. Michael and Sakura sighed.

"Was that an alarm we heard?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, hers." Michael said. "She also has a camera in here." He added. Now having the chance they all looked around her room. It was a princess's mini wonderland. Kalvin looked down at his sister. "She probably learned how to make cameras and security systems from our dad; he was always good at those things. But I'm surprised that she got deeper in her sleeping." "She was always a deep sleeper but what we just did would have woken the old Destiny up." The girls walked around her room, it was huge really. But in Destiny's definition of the perfect would be her own private bathroom, balcony, and hot tub near the TV. Michael rounded her bed and noticed that at one time she was holding a gold star to her. He picked it up, but instantly dropped it on the floor. Like a sudden flashflood Destiny woke up, "**WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" She roared out. Sakura and the girls ran out. She turned to see Michael holding her gold star pillow that her father gave her. Snatching it out of his hands she ran after them in a rage. "GET OUT!" "OUT, OUT, OUT!" Kalvin, Rio, Xiaolang and Eli hid as Destiny chased after Michael.

"I'm sorry Destiny, just stop chasing me." Michael said rounding a corner. Kalvin was there and ready. As she rounded the corner, he scooped her up, "Got you, now calm down." Being very light it made it easier for him to rock her in his arms. She yawned cutely. Kalvin walked her to the kitchen and got her some chocolate milk (AN: SO funny! She got a baby personality as well). Putting it in a cup with a straw Rio gave it him and he gave it to Destiny. She drank it and gave him a hug and jump out of his arms. She walked over to Michael, who was in the back den and cuddled up with him and went back to sleep.

Lil LoveStar: Well that's it for this one.

Destiny sleeping on Michael: Hmm...

The girls: Aww (Tomoyo taping it all)

Rio: Well its official, Destiny and LoveStar are wacko. (Destiny throws a pillow hitting him with it while asleep)


	6. Night of Passion

Chapter 6: A Night of Passion

Lil LoveStar: Hi everyone, this is chapter six of my story, u have mad love 4 it and I know that.

Everyone: (rolls eyes)

Lil LoveStar: Yes well on to more important matters, this is the chapter and as u can already see there will be some lemon and this is my very first time actually typing lemon, so be nice to me. I will try my best.

Destiny: Why are you doing lemon now?

Lil LoveStar: You do want to get on with the story right? Then we have to do this alright.

"Sorry, I should have told you that she tends to cling." Kalvin was sweatdropping as Destiny stayed on Michael for two extra hours. He couldn't move whatsoever. Kalvin, Rio, Eli, not even Xiaolang could get her off without taking Michael with them. "You sure we shouldn't wake her up?" Tomoyo asked after they tried several times. Kalvin sighed and looked at his sister and her captive, "Positive, she'll just blow a stack." He said simply walking out the room trying to contain a headache. Roxi looked at her brother in pity, he didn't really mind and she could tell, but she still held pity in her eyes. Sakura figured Destiny would do something stupid to get him, she wanted to torture Michael, and Sakura could tell by the way she got earlier. She knew her friend well. Xiaolang glared at the little baby who he heard was a mature young woman; Jimmy and Von talked too fondly of their sister that was for sure. He left with Rio, Meiling grabbing him automatically. Tomoyo never seen it before, but then she knew a new way to keep Eli still. She smiled evilly since Destiny gave her the perfect idea from now on. As soon as they all left Destiny said softly, "What took them so long to leave?" Michael gasped and looked at her in disbelief, "I don't believe you, all that to get me alone." He said, she used her underhanded tactics to get him alone for some reason and she got her wish. "Ok what did you want me for?" He asked.

"Well you did say you were going to take me so I can become part of the gang didn't you?" She asked, her finger making circles around his muscular chest. He took in a breath and looked down at her. She smiled seductively at him, "So why don't you fulfill your promise and take me." She said boldly. Michael was shocked and delighted at the same time, he'd grown too really like the little spitfire she was, but she also nice, easy to talk to and cared about those around her. But on the other side was a woman that could probably, from what he heard from her brothers, bring a guy three times her size to tears of pain and fear. He knew she would bring him to his knees with what she was suggesting but he decided to see if he could bring her to her knees instead.

Sakura Xiaolang

"Question." Sakura said out of the blue. She and Xiaolang were on the third story of the house and looking out on the balcony. The sun had just set and blues and purples replaced the reds, oranges and pinks from the sky, the stars started to come out and shine and watch these two enjoy each others company. "Yeah?" Xiaolang asked.

"What's your name in Japanese, I know it's Chinese." Sakura said looking in the darkening sky. Xiaolang wondered why she couldn't decipher his name into her native language, she probably wasn't really concerned about it but he decided to answer her. "Syaoran Li is my name in Japanese, you should know that Avalon." He chuckled.

"I thought so, the Wolves, the leader, a little wolf. No wonder you're feared by the Sharks." She moaned at the tranquility of the evening. Xiaolang gulped at her moan and said with a lump in his throat. "Well I wouldn't say I am feared by the Sharks, more like an old grudge they have, and that's not why the name of my gang is the Wolves either. This gang is now ninety-years-old, so are the Sharks. The gangs started when my and Jayden's grandfather were young. They used to be the best of friends but they both wanted to have a gang, they got into a fight over friendship and power. My grandfather, Xiaolong Li made this gang to protect Hong Kong. Jayden's grandfather, Siaolong Hadami made his to take it over and all of China." Xiaolang said looking at the necklace his father gave to him from his father. Sakura turned around and looked at him, her face changed and she came up to him, she looked at the necklace around his neck. It was a grey wolf with eerie yellow eyes.

"Tell me the rest." She said. He looked at her and how close she was, she was beautiful this close up to him. He couldn't believe someone so innocent and beautiful could be mixed up in something this dangerous, but she couldn't turn back from it so he might as well tell her, "Well for five years Hong Kong was a mess, killings, clubs being blown up. It wasn't the best time to be in Hong Kong. Jayden's and my father were born in those five years and they became the leaders after a while. But before Jayden's father, Siaolin became the leader my grandfather drove him, his father and the Sharks out of Hong Kong and China into Japan unfortunately." "And the Sharks have been in Japan since; they wanted to go back to Hong Kong but they never could because of the Wolves. When I was about eight my father went to Japan with the whole gang to finally stop the Sharks." "It took them four years before Siaolin and Xiaolin my father were in a one on one fight to the death. My father killed Jayden's father. Jayden was my age and his sister was six at them time. My father died when I was fourteen." "He's been angry and jealous of me and wanted me dead to avenge his father." "He wants what his father and grandfather wanted; to control the country. That's one of the reasons we've been sent here to Japan." (AN: See the name similarity, I named Jayden different for the fun, and Xiaolang is always Xiaolang)

Destiny Michael

Michael brought Destiny up to his room, which was mostly black, but it looked extremely sexy that way. The whole way up they were kissing passionately. Michael set Destiny down on his bed and slowly got on top of her. Kissing her deeply again, he removed his shirt. Destiny looked at his well built, dark skin. She toughed it softly as he moaned at her touch. "You sure you want to do this?" Michael asked her, he knew he did but he wanted to be sure she was.

Removing her top and slightly unfastening her bra. She pulled him down to her and whispered in his ear, "Yes I'm sure. Now let me make you mine." She pushed him under her and straddled him quite nicely. She kissed his chest and started to lick her way to his navel. Michael thought he'd go crazy if she didn't stop and let him have a turn at pleasuring her. He wanted to hear her scream for him. He turned her over so he was on top. He slowly took off her pants, leaving her in her under garments. He gently took her in his arms, turning her body against his. He leaned down and kissed her neck, wishing she knew how much he wanted her to be his. Destiny moved her head to the side, allowing more skin to his wandering lips. Michael couldn't believe what was happening, the angel before him was actually allowing him to continue his ministrations. He moved his lips against her throat. Destiny moaned at his ministrations. He was perfect at it. He moved his lips to her stomach then back to her breasts where he took off her bra and took one in his mouth and started to suck softly.

Sakura Xiaolang

"Hmm... sounds like you have your work cut out for you." Sakura said looking at the darkening sky. Xiaolang observed her beauty; he felt a sudden tug of guilt about her being mixed up in this. "But... I'm now in it too, myself and Destiny." She looked back at him. He nodded. "Now there is something I want to ask you." Xiaolang said. Sakura looked at him again and nodded. "What would they want your and Destiny's father for exactly?"

"Well, our fathers were brilliant in the area of weapons. They originally worked for the government, making nuclear weapons, visibility suits, and many other things. Destiny and I were left alone most of the time so we stayed together to watch out for each other." Sakura sighed. "But now we made and met our new friends and family and I know I don't want to leave now." Xiaolang smiled and advanced toward her. He lowered his head and took her lips in a soft kiss. Sakura had her eyes opened wide but her body soon responded and she smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and said, "I like you Sakura. I think I might even love you." Sakura blushed a deep red and said, "Well I know I love you, and there's only one way to find out." She smiled seductively. Xiaolang lifted her up and brought her inside and down to his room. They deepened and continued to go further. Xiaolang slowly stripped her and he took his own clothes off as well. "Are you sure about this?" Xiaolang asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled lovingly at him, "Yes, are you sure?"

"Only one way to find out." Xiaolang said huskily and they made love for the first time for Sakura and for Xiaolang it was with someone he hoped he would love forever. Both new couples made love that night. And they didn't stop until near the next morning, loving each other, finding love and happiness.

Lil LoveStar: I'll do better next time with the lemon; I'll just do SS or DM only next time too.

Destiny: That was amazing.

Michael, Xiaolang and Sakura: Yeah......

Lil LoveStar: I see you're all happy. I hope my fans are as well.


	7. The Tattoos

Chapter 7: The Tattoos

Lil LoveStar: Hi this is my 7th chapter; hope you'll RR for it.

Destiny: you have me as Ms. Neutral at the best parts LoveStar.

Lil LoveStar: I know that, you know why so don't ask.

"So where are you going to put them?" Eli asked Xiaolang.

"For Destiny, that's really up to Kalvin." Xiaolang said. Kalvin looked at Xiaolang as if he'd just gone off the deep end. "What is up with you Li?" Kalvin asked. "You're not your normal self."

"He's been in his own world." Michael said.

"He likes Sakura." Rio said reading the newspaper. "That's why he's been so quiet and a bit distant." "And from what I heard he made love with her as well." Xiaolang glared very hard at Rio.

"I knew that but still when things like this come up he has to be the leader he is and take charge." Kalvin said. "Or one of us takes charge for you."

"God damnit Kalvin! Let a man think for a minute." Xiaolang said getting annoyed. "I'll tell Carly to tell Mitch what level to give them." He walked out the kitchen. Kalvin and Michael looked at each other, wondering why he didn't tell them and what he was planning.

11:30 A.M.

The girls came downstairs to leave, each dressed in Tomoyo's designs. Meiling had capris with a red rose design and her shirt was white. Roxi had the same kind of pants only she had sunflowers on hers and she had a baby blue shirt on. (AN: Just to tell you real quick Tomoyo is showing her pants and skirts designs this time) Tomoyo herself had on jeans with lavenders and a navy blue shirt. Destiny had a short skirt with dandelions and a yellow shirt. Sakura had a short skirt as well with cherry blossoms on hers and a black shirt. Coming downstairs Xiaolang shook his head and said, "Get them into stretch pants Tomoyo." He motioned toward the other girls.

"Why?" Meiling, Roxi, and Tomoyo asked.

"Well I decided to do something different this time, they're getting their tattoos but I want to see if they have what it takes to have high ranking ones, so they're going to be fighting each of us." Xiaolang smirked.

"Are you on another planet Xiaolang Li?" Meiling screamed. "You want them to get hurt? Why?"

"I don't know about Sakura but I know that my sister could take it." Kalvin said agreeing. Destiny looked at Sakura to see her reaction, she was perfectly calm and she had a determined smile on, almost looked like a smirk but Sakura didn't do those. "I'll do it." She said. Destiny nodded also agreeing. Tomoyo was astounded and Meiling look worried.

"You'll be fighting all of us at a time you realize that?" Meiling asked. They both nodded, "We can do it." Sakura smiled.

On The Plane

"Do you remember how that ended?" The girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes asked.

"Yes Destiny I do." The girl with black colored hair and aquamarine colored eyes laughed. "It was a big surprise how it ended."

"Yeah, you're right Sakura." They continued to write in the journal.

Training room

All the girls had a pair of stretch pants and tang tops that were tight on them and looked ready for a fight. Xiaolang motioned for Destiny to step in the middle of the floor as Rio came up to her. "You realize what you're doing and you understand that you might get hurt?" Eli asked.

"Yep, and I haven't been in a real fight in... three years now, I need to get back in perfect shape. But I might be a little rusty." Destiny said loosening her limbs out a little.

"You'd better go easy on her Rio!" Meiling yelled. Tomoyo nodded at that. The rest just watched; the only ones who had an idea of how this was going to end were Sakura, and Kalvin. Destiny smiled and told Rio to come to her. He took it as a challenge and came at her, throwing punches and kicks at her. She dodged each one. "Not bad Taylor but now it's my turn." She smirked and did a back flip and kicked him to the floor.

"Wow, she's better than we thought." Meiling said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo just nodded and looked at Sakura, she wondered if Destiny taught her how to fight as well, she probably did, but she wouldn't find out until she fought. Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts when Destiny pinned her brother and won.

"I don't believe it. She beat Rio." Meiling said with pure surprise. Roxi smiled and said to her, "You should've underestimated her, if I know her she's like her family, born fighters. Her brother is that way." Meiling nodded understanding and watched Destiny beat Tomoyo next, luckily without hurting her. She went against Roxi next and won. "Meiling you're up." Xiaolang barked. Meiling popped out of here thoughts and got ready, this wasn't going to be another high school brawl where Xiaolang or Rio would save her, this was a real fight, which she could meet head-on but she didn't know Destiny's fighting pattern or style so it made it harder. Destiny beat Meiling, Kalvin; nearly breaking Michael's arm. She almost gave Eli a reason to get new glasses. Against Xiaolang was a whole another story entirely, he kicked her ass. Sakura was totally surprised that Xiaolang beat her so easily, will it would make sense since she fought what... seven people before him, but at the same time Destiny looked satisfied that she didn't beat him, cause then she could challenge him for leadership and she didn't want that. Well it was her turn. The only opponents she had left were Xiaolang and Destiny herself. Sakura smiled at the chance to beat Destiny for once and try out Xiaolang.

"I'll fight you first and I don't go easy on anyone." Xiaolang said to her. Sakura smiled and said, "Don't go easy on me." They fought it out for a good half an hour. Everyone watched as they fought it out. Destiny stepped near Eli and whispered, "I'm sorry for that but I was getting warmed up and I over reacted." Eli nodded. "Well can you see it Mr. Moon, the Leader of the Wolves, the King of the Wolves fighting it out with the future Queen of the Wolves." Eli smiled at her wisdom and agreed. "You saw it too I see." He said.

"Of course I did. Michael sees it as well but not as far as we do." She smiled looking at Michael.

"You like him I see as well." Eli smirked. "The Queen of the Dragons."

"Dragons?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, Michael Davis Yoshiyuki is the leader of a gang called the Black Dragons, they are an ally to the Wolves. The same with your brother, he's the leader of the Blue Foxes as his name persists."

"I guess I should have asked him what he's been up to for all these years. But then answer me this, why aren't they using their gang to help us?"

"Because Li's mother only wanted the Wolves to deal with this, this happened long before we were born. This is a family war, Xiaolang's father killed Jayden's father when Xiaolang's mother was pregnant with him. She wanted Kalvin and Michael to come along just incase we needed it but this is a rivaling family fight, like a bloodline war." He said watching Sakura and Xiaolang fight harder. "And at the same time your father was taken so your family is involved now." Destiny laughed at that and replied, "Well if I know my father, he was probably working with Mr. Avalon on something powerful and the Sharks were probably watching and they struck and took my father first, then while I was in a rage then knocked me out and took Sakura's dad." "If I have to I'll get Sakura's dad back as a payback for not protecting him in the first place."

"Xiaolang!" Meiling yelled pulling Eli and Destiny out of their conversation. "You... lost????" Meiling, Tomoyo, and Rio said in unison. Sakura just smiled at Xiaolang as he looked at her with bewilderment.

"Nice job Sakura!" Destiny smiled hugging her.

"You let him win... why?" Sakura whispered.

"Because I didn't need to take him down cause you did." Destiny whispered. Xiaolang rubbed his head and said, "Now it's your turn." He said to them both. They both looked at Xiaolang then each other.

"You want them to fight each other?" Kalvin asked.

"Yes, I want to see exactly how well they fight." Xiaolang smirked looking at their expressions.

"Alright, I haven't practiced with Sakura in a long time." Destiny said. "Roxi, can I borrow your crunchy?" Roxi nodded and passed it to her. Destiny put her hair up in a ponytail and stood in a stance that Sakura knew well. "Ok then." Sakura smiled, she stood in a stance that was opposite to Destiny and started it off. She was about punch her when she dodged it and went right back at her. Sakura landed on the ground but quickly got up and landed a roundhouse kick on Destiny. She fell back, but got up and back flipped back to her spot. They started each other down before Destiny came at Sakura. They started throwing punches and kicks. The rest of the group watched them with complete awe. "They're fighting against each other much more fiercely then us." Rio said.

"Figures." Michael smirked.

"Yes it did, Destiny taught Sakura how to fight, those are all of Destiny's old moves coming right back at her from Sakura. But at the same time Sakura has different ones from someone else." Kalvin said watching.

"Did you know that they would do that Xiaolang?" Eli asked. Xiaolang just held a frown and watched. Sakura slid back toward the wall in defeat. "I win again Cherry Blossom, but you've gotten better. I never thought you would actually master my moves." Destiny smiled helping her up.

"Thanks, but I will get better then I want a rematch." Sakura said with a determined look.

"Deal, I'll be watching." Xiaolang walked up to them with the same frown and stopped in front of them. They looked at him with bewilderment at what he was going to say. He just nodded and said, "Nice job, we have new gang members alright." Sakura smiled and Destiny gave him a sly look which he ignored. Destiny walked pass Xiaolang toward the others and asked, "You guys ok?"

"We should be asking you that." Roxi said putting her into a headlock. "Where did you get those moves?"

"Try growing up with four brothers that sometimes fought each other, then wanted to fight you next then you should get some moves from watching and use them when you need to. And Von taught me mostly." She said slipping out of Roxi's grip.

"Well let's head out, we need to get these girls tattooed." Xiaolang said.

"And after that we can go down to the point for a little test out of these cars and the bikes." Michael said. The girls squealed Sakura looked at Destiny in question.

"I'll explain on the way there." Kalvin said.

Hidden Wolf Tattoo Parlor

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Xiaolang? Some girls to brand?" Mitch Marlon of the wolves laughed evilly. Sakura flinched and Destiny frowned.

"Mitch be nice, these are the new girls." Carly, his wife said smiling at them warmly. Destiny and Sakura smiled back, noticing that she was eight months pregnant. "I got your message Li that is what you want for them." Xiaolang nodded. Meiling, Tomoyo and Roxi looked at him in question. Kalvin, Michael and Eli wondered what Xiaolang decided. Mitch led the girls to a soundproof room where he would tattoo them. Carly came along too. Before closing the door she asked, "Where do you want it ladies?" Sakura was scared to death and Destiny didn't have a look on.

"I'm thinking, ask her." Destiny said thinking it over. Sakura grew paler than before and still couldn't think of a place either and because she was scared. (AN: Neither can I Sakura.) Destiny took out some bubble gum and gave one to Sakura and took one herself, "You'll feel better. Ok if I want a tattoo I'd want it in between my shoulder blades, yeah in fact that's where I want it." Destiny said chewing and blowing the gum. Carly and Mitch nodded. Sakura put the gum in her mouth and with a scared look and thought about it. "Umm... I don't know where would look good?" She asked. Destiny shrugged and said, "Where ever you think is good would work."

"She's right, now just think about it, if you want to hide it or if you want to show it off and be proud to be what you will be." Carly smiled. Sakura blinked at that. Mitch chuckled and walked over to Destiny, "Ready Princess?" He asked.

"Yeah." Destiny said blowing a bubble. On the small of her back was her family seal, a gold star and her name inside of it. Mitch whistled and Carly hit him, "Nice... but too bad I'm not the first to brand you."

"You'll be the last though." Destiny said laying her head down and blowing the bubble gum. Sakura looked away as Mitch started on Destiny. She didn't say, do or even react as he worked, it was as if it didn't hurt at all but Sakura knew better. "I'll be way more gentle then Mitch, now where shall I put it?" Carly asked.

"Umm where Destiny's first one is, the small of my back." Sakura said a little nervous. Carly nodded and started on what Xiaolang told them to do.

10 minutes later

"All done and I must say that they look great." Mitch smiled at their tattoos. Carly nodded. Destiny gave Sakura a pair of sunglasses since she was tearing silently.

"You'll be fine, just take it easy, it will hurt for a least an hour or two really." Destiny said calming her. Sakura took off the glasses and gave them back to her, "I'll be fine." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Mitch opened the room to the rest of the group, anxiously waiting to see which one they got. Destiny turned around to show her two tattoos.

"When did you get your symbol?" Kalvin asked.

"Umm... I'd say maybe when it was time for me to receive the role of leader in our family, at eighteen." They looked at her new tattoo, a dragon one.

"What? You got a dragon tattoo. Why?" Meiling asked looking at Xiaolang. Rio, Sakura, and Tomoyo had the same question on their mind as well. It was a high rank as well, a gold dragon with silver eyes. It looked just like Michael's only his was black with gold eyes. "So I'm not a wolf... well great I didn't want to be one really." Destiny laughed like a mad person. "Nah seriously how come Xiaolang?"

"No real reason." Xiaolang said. Sakura winced at the silent pain in her back. "Turn around Sakura." Tomoyo said, wanting to see hers. Xiaolang looked away knowing what he was going to hear when they saw. Sakura raised her tang top to reveal a surprising yet an expected mark on her. Hers was a wolf indeed, but it was different from any other, besides Xiaolang's, it looked just like his. Xiaolang's was a grey wolf with golden eyes. Sakura's was a white wolf with baby blue eyes. Meiling and Roxi gasped. Tomoyo squealed. Eli, Destiny and Michael smirked at this one.

Eli's POV

Xiaolang believed strongly that Sakura would be his, that's the only reason he would do that. Sakura does love him of course, and it was obvious that Xiaolang loved her. Destiny knew as well, even if she didn't fully understand, she could tell in the way the girls reacted. But she knew he liked her and that she liked him so is was simple to figure out.

Michael's POV

I wonder if they understand their marks and what they mean. I had hoped Xiaolang would give Destiny a Dragon symbol. And I'm glad he's finally found a girl he loves. And hopefully they will take their mark seriously and have fun with it as well. But I think it would be better to tell Dest about it later alone.

Lil LoveStar: Ok I'm going to stop it there. I don't want the parts of the next chapter in this one. RR please I love you all and your comments.


	8. The Gang Battle Wars and Confrontation w...

Chapter 8: The Gang Battle Wars and Confrontation with the Sharks

Lil LoveStar: Hello to everyone, this is chapter 8 of Bloodline War and as you've already read you see why its called that and by the title of chapter 8 there is going to be some fighting.

Sakura: You didn't explain it to us.

Xiaolang: That's what we're here for. (He whispered in her ear)

All: OHHHH! We'll leave you alone.

Lil LoveStar: We'll just start without them.

Riding back to the mansion, in an Escalade, Sakura asked, "You didn't tell us about the point."

"Hey she's right; ok explain what we're doing this evening." Destiny said.

"It's quite a rough spot. It's an abandoned beach side and a hilly field with a very step cliff at the end of it." Xiaolang said. "It's at least six miles away from Tokyo."

"But the beach has been off limits for three years now because of the odd structuring and the fact that someone fell off the cliff a few years back, like four now." Destiny said. "Why would we be going down there?"

"Because the GBW is there." Meiling said.

"The what?" Sakura asked.

"It's the Gang Battle Wars." Rio said.

"We're going there to chill and see the Dragons and the Foxes." Michael said driving. They made it to the mansion and Tomoyo dragged all the girls upstairs to shower and change.

Living Room

"So we're just going to see our gangs, nothing more?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, there's no need for us to compete when we're not really from Japan and we have to be on the list." Xiaolang said.

"Kalvin and I can always pull a few strings." Michael said.

"I did want to see Sakura and Destiny in the rounds of the GBW." Eli smiled at the thought.

"They'd probably beat some of the competition." Kalvin said

"I guess we can enter, since I know you were going to start asking, and then nag me." Xiaolang said.

"We're ready!" Tomoyo yelled for them to come to the stairs. She came down wearing dark blue jeans and a midnight blue leather top. She was wearing a blue jean jacket with Lavender in the back done in script and in purple glitter.  Her hair was out with a blue leather headband over it to keep it together. Roxi came down in a pair of black jeans and a yellow top. She had a black jean jacket with Lil Lightening on the back in script and yellow and gold glitter.  Her normally curly hair was permed and reached her shoulders; there was a lightening shaped clip in it. Meiling came down next in all red leather pants and matching tang-top. She had a black leather jacket on with SpitFire on the back in red and orange. Her hair was done in one single braid, it reached the end of her back, and in it was a red leather headband at the top of her head.

"I'd like to present the newest members of our happy family." Tomoyo smiled. Both Sakura and Destiny came down the stairs, hand-in-hand. Sakura had her hair up in a ponytail that made her look older than her normal style. (AN: You all know Sakura's hair style in the show) She was dressed in all black leather, her coat bearing Cherry Blossom in pink glittered script. Destiny was in all white leather with a jacket and she had Gold Star on it in gold glittered script. Her hair was corn rolled up into a ponytail and she had clear and gold beads in the shape of stars at the end. "Ready?" Sakura asked as she walked by the staring boys to the garage.

"Not just yet I'm afraid, they're in their own universe." Meiling said dragging Rio to the garage. Tomoyo and Roxi did the same with Eli and Kalvin.

"Might as well…" Destiny said getting Michael. Sakura followed her lead and got Xiaolang. The guys soon recovered and Kalvin looked at a certain motorcycle and said, "I still don't understand why you bought that Destiny."

"Well this is a good reason now. I'm in all white and riding in an all white motorcycle, I'll match and stand out at the same time." She laughed.

"I wonder about your sister Kalvin." Rio said getting in one of the cars, Meiling following him.

"So you're not going to ride with Michael?" Roxi asked slyly.

"Nope, he doesn't ride the way a person my age would." She giggled watching Michael get mad. "Are you implying that I'm old?" "I'm only a year older than you are missy." Michael said getting upset.

"I know." She kissed his check. "But you don't ride like a twenty-year-old." She got on her motorcycle and gassed up. Michael got on his. Eli and Tomoyo got into one of the cars, Kalvin and Roxi got into another and Sakura and Xiaolang got on his motorcycle. On their way out of the garage and onto the highway Destiny said to Michael, "I'll race you there cutie."

"You're on." Both Xiaolang and Michael said. "We're in it too." Sakura said. All three motorcycles sped off on the moderately busy highway. Destiny seemed to be in the lead as Xiaolang and Sakura started to catch up, along with Michael.

"What are the stakes of this race?" Xiaolang asked.

"Simple, if I win this you have to make my supper and do my homework for a month when we get back to school and Michael has to set my bath and bed every evening for the next month."

"If I win then, you have to make my dinner and wash my clothes for the next month, as well as Sakura's. And Michael has to organize my strategies against the Sharks." Xiaolang said.

"Destiny you have to do my homework for the next month if we win." Sakura said.

"Destiny if I win, you now what you have to do. And Xiaolang, you have vehicle cleaning and fixing duty for the next month." Michael said. They continued to speed down the highway. Xiaolang and Sakura where about to pass Destiny with a group of cars came into their sight. Xiaolang sped up slightly. Michael came up to him and they caught up to Destiny. The pack of cars weren't moving that fast and they were getting closer to them. The exit to the beach was also coming up. 'Looks like we're going to be playing chicken.' Destiny thought as she sped up toward the cars. "Is she crazy? What does she think she's doing?" Michael asked aloud.

"She's playing chicken." Sakura said seriously. "She always plays that game and she never loses."

"Well I never lose at chicken either." Xiaolang smirked as he sped up and caught up to Destiny. Michael shook his head at the girl he fell in love with but smirked and said to himself, 'What a daredevil, I love it.' He sped up and caught up to his friends. "So you want to play chicken Destiny? We'll play." Xiaolang said getting in front of her. Michael also passed her. They both started to whip around the cars, barely missing them; scaring the drivers, who so happen to be mostly old people and other gang members of other gangs.

"Do you both honestly think you can make it to the exit by going around those cars?" Destiny asked as she went full speed toward a car. It had seemed as if she was going to crash but she jumped over it and landed in the exit and rode the rest of the way, beating them.

Beach

"We saw the whole thing Xiaolang." Meiling said. "I can't believe you lost at chicken."

"That was insane! I'm glad I got all of it on tape." Tomoyo smiled.

"That was totally reckless. I wish I was in it." Roxi said.

"Well I won so you two have to do what I want for the next month." Destiny said flipping her hair in front of Michael's face in victory.

"HEY SQUIRTS!" A masculine voice yelled.

"Tori?" Both Sakura and Destiny said at the same time.

"What are you two doing down here?" Tori asked walking up to them. Tori is Sakura's older brother and in a way is practically Destiny's as well.

"We should be asking you that exact question." Sakura said to her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the referee around here. Now why are you two here?"

"Well we're in a gang, the Wolves to be exact." Destiny said. Tori looked at the young adults they were surrounded by, it was the Wolves alright, and just by the way they were standing you could tell it was them. Tori kept looking; he was looking for the new leader. By the way they stood it looked like the one with glaring amber eyes. Tori glared right back.

"Tori, you remember Tomoyo and her brother Rio right?" Sakura asked, getting his attention. Tori looked at the girl with amethyst eyes and the black haired boy and nodded and smiled.

"Well this is Roxianne, Eli, Meiling, Michael, my brother Kalvin and our leader Li Xiaolang." Destiny said pointing out each person. Tory glared at Xiaolang while he glared back. Tori soon stopped and asked his sister, "You here to sign up for the GBW games?"

"I know I want to get into some of the action." Destiny said.

"What games are there?" Sakura asked.

"Drag racing, fighting, and car and motorcycle stunts." Tori said.

"And they are all my favorites." Roxi said. "Can we sign our gang up?" She asked.

"They're not all here though." Sakura said.

"Squirt, its mainly only leaders who do the battling." Tory said. Sakura frowned at him. Meiling and Roxi giggled a little at the siblings. Of course Tori was only kidding, the GBW were about gangs and the respect that they fought for. But when it came to the kind of games he refereed it was all about stakes and the leaders were usually the ones who wagered high, clubs, hangouts, territory. Anything that meant ultimate power or respect then they played what is called a Gang Battle Face Off.

But in this case and since Tori wanted to keep an eye on his sister and Xiaolang he would ref their games. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Wolves?" Jayden smirked. He came walking up to the Wolves with Jendiee and the most trusted members of his gang. Xiaolang looked at him and glared. Tori looked at Jayden and frowned.

"Why are you here?" Kalvin asked in a low voice. Jayden smiled and walked up to them.

"We just stopped by to greet you. We knew you would be here." Jendiee said winking at Michael, who looked away in turn.

"And I see you brought my treasure." Jayden smirked touching Sakura's face. Before either Tori or Xiaolang could react, Sakura fell to the floor and kicked Jayden to the floor by tripping him. She stood over him and said with a glare, "Don't ever touch me." All the girls smirked at Jayden as he got up. Tori smiled and Xiaolang took Sakura and held her to him. Jayden glared at Sakura and harder at Xiaolang. He quickly brushed his rage off and calmed down. "Hmm well since most of the members of my gang are here Xiaolang, why don't we have a little round in the GBW?"

"No stakes? That's so unlike you, you do realize that if you go back on your word that there is nothing that you're willing to bet on that I can kill you and end this." Xiaolang smirked.

"You want to make it more interesting Little Wolf? Very well we'll have a GBFO and the games will be motorcycle trick racing near the cliff, car drag racing and fighting." Jayden said. "And the stakes are your members, Sakura and Michael. That way I hurt you and I gain control of the Dragons." He added.

"Oh and Li, only the girls are allowed to participate." Jendiee smiled at him, then to Michael.

"Excellent, I wanted to kick your ass anyway." Destiny said smirking at her. Jendiee laughed and mocked her, "You can't be in it, you low class wolf." "As well as this scrawny girl right here." Jendiee said about Sakura. Now the question would be who gets the first punch to that face? But our girls stayed calm. They both took off their shirts, luckily already having bathing suit tops underneath. Sakura showed her tattoo, which infuriated Jayden. Destiny showed her tattoo to Jendiee especially. It was a dragon instead of a wolf of course and that made Jendiee want to take a knife and cut it right off as well as slash her neck. Putting her tang top over her shoulder she smiled innocently at Jendiee and asked, "Now did you say something about a low level WOLF not competing, well I'm sorry to tell you but I'm a Dragon, the new queen to be exact and I'll be more than happy to take you on."

"OHH! She told you Hadami-chan." Meiling laughed and smirked. Jendiee wasn't impressed or happy about the fact that Destiny had Michael and not her.

"Come on Hadami-chan let's go, I'm ready for you, I'll even let you pick the first match." Destiny smiled. Jendiee pulled one of the other female members of the sharks out, she had black hair and very dark brown eyes, "It will be just us four in this and this is my second in command for the Shark Girls, Vanessa."

"Alright, Sakura and I will battle you and if and I do mean if we lose you get Michael but not Sakura since she's in this." Destiny said. "You can get me instead." Jendiee saw promise in that but Jayden was upset.

"Very well, let's start with the fighting, I want to drive later." Jendiee said. They all walked over to a fighting arena where both gangs got on a side to watch.

"Why are you letting her do what she wants to?" Rio asked Xiaolang.

"It's not my call, Hadami-chan made the rules, and she made sure that Sakura would be safe if they lost." Xiaolang said as they stood and looked up that the arena.

"I can't believe you sometimes Xiaolang." Kalvin said with a smirk. "Now you and I both know that we would have to save them." He added.

"Of course, Roxi would kill me otherwise, you would, and I know that the other officials of the Dragon Gang would come after me." Xiaolang smiled.

"Yeah they would." Michael laughed. Sakura and Vanessa stepped up and Tori followed them.

"Alright girls, this is a one-on-one fight, no weapons are allowed, just fight hand-to-hand, first to lose conscious or fall out of the arena loses." Tori said seriously. He looked at his sister; he hoped to God that Destiny and the Wolves taught her more moves. Vanessa got into a fighting stance and Sakura stood in a normal position and looked at her. Tori was worried as his sister didn't make a move, before he said begin. Vanessa came at Sakura trying to hit her but Sakura avoided all of her attempted attacks.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that Sakura is trying to see how good she is." Meiling said.

"She'll attack her soon and it will be a practice hit, knowing Sakura." Destiny said with a frown on. "It seems ridiculous that a young woman such as Vanessa would be so weak, to be a second in command for them." She added, "She's hiding her true skills from Sakura, just as Sakura is doing."

"Then this should be interesting." Eli said raising his glasses. Vanessa soon stopped, "You won't fight back Avalon? Well then I might as well stop playing with you and beat nice and quickly." Vanessa smiled as she landed a punch to Sakura's face. Sakura's head turned, but she turned it back to face her opponent she smirked, "Are you done, because I'm about ready to beat you." Jendiee and Vanessa's eyes both widened as she said that. Sakura moved with lightening fast speed and kicked Vanessa out of the ring. Tori, Jendiee and all of the Sharks present except Jayden gasped.

"That was too easy, next time I want to challenge you Hadami-kun." Sakura said to Jayden. Destiny gave her five and they smiled to each other. Sakura looked at Tori and winked at him. Tori got out of his trance and smiled at his sister. Destiny stepped up and Jendiee did as well.

"Tori I want a weapons fight, can we do that?" Destiny asked. "Of course no guns." She added. Jendiee looked at her as if she were crazy, unlike the other Sharks she didn't prefer guns; she preferred her black pearl encrusted knife, that she only used when she had a score to settle with a true adversary. And she had it with her too. Tori nodded. "The rules are now different, if you fall out the arena it's allowed, but the first to draw blood here is the winner." Tori said as he started them off. Jendiee pulled out her knife and put it in her hair. Destiny just looked at her closely, "What? You're not going to take out your weapon?" Jendiee asked. "Or are you going to try what Avalon did? You won't be able to with me, I won't give the opportunity." She added. Destiny raised a brow at Jendiee and smirked.

"Remember I'm the one that wanted the weapons, I have what I need." Destiny simply said. Jendiee glared at her as she came at her and kicked her in the face. Destiny hit the floor but got back up and wiped her face, "Aww, did I ruin that pretty face?" Jendiee asked. Destiny laughed lightly, she turned away for a moment, allowing Jendiee to pull the knife out.

"WATCH OUT DESTINY!" Michael and Kalvin yelled. Destiny stayed still, she looked at them and smiled and winked. Jendiee took a slash at her face only to be pushed to the floor. A stinging feeling hit her face and she realized that Destiny scratched her face, spilling blood and scarring her. "What did you use?" She asked, getting up in a rage. Destiny was getting off the platform. She turned to her and flashed what she used. It was a small knife, with a silver handle and a gold star on each side. "Treat that before the next challenge, I'll feel so guilty if I permanently damaged your pretty little face." She said sarcastically walking off.

"Damn where did you get that from?" Roxi asked.

"Actually, I've had since I was thirteen, my father gave it to me and he gave one to Sakura, but hers had cheery blossoms on them." Destiny smiled.

"I liked it but you ended it to fast." Meiling said tapping her hand.

"Well let me let you in a little secret that scratch may not leave her for a while." She giggled, as they walked toward the drag racing field, with Tori next to his sister and the Sharks, stalking behind.

Drag Race Field

"Well I hope you're ready to lose, because I'm prepped." Sakura smirked, stretching. Walking up to them, one with a Band-Aid on her cheek and the other holding her side.

"Or maybe our opponents are too hurt in body and in pride to face us in a second match. YO Hadami-kun, why don't you and another guy face us?" Destiny asked. "I don't think Tori or your sister will object." She added.

"No way, I'll race you and it will just be you and me." Jendiee sneered. "Unlike you I have extensive skills in driving." Destiny shrugged at her, but she wondered how in the world she knew that Destiny wasn't the best at driving a car, a motorcycle was easy but a car was a whole other story for her. Both young women got in their cars, Kalvin and Xiaolang quickly explained to her what to do and Michael wished her luck.

"Alright ladies, rules are simple, race to the glowing green line, first one there wins." Tori said as he used his hands to signal them to get ready. He made the signal for them to start.

"What do you mean she doesn't know how to drive? Didn't her father teach her?" Eli asked as he heard what Kalvin was whispering to Xiaolang.

"Dad was never around to teach her to drive most likely." Kalvin said.

"She can handle it, we're known for being able to do anything." Sakura said looking out at them race.

"Well she is in the lead." Rio said.

"But remember that she still has to press the acceleration button after Jendiee does." Meiling said; a little worried. Jendiee managed to get ahead of her without the acceleration, they were about half a mile away from the line and they were moving at 150 mph now, Destiny wasn't sure if she should push it or not, but as she noticed they neared the line her finger just brushed and pushed it before Jendiee did. Destiny was now going at 210 mph, but Jendiee pushed it five seconds after her, getting ahead of her and beating her.

The Wolves gasped and the Sharks cheered and howled out. Jayden smirked and Xiaolang was sweating with a glare on. Both women got out, Jendiee was grinning like a Cheshire cat and Destiny was glaring at the floor.

"You lost princess, and I get your little boyfriend as my prize." Jendiee grinned evilly at Destiny.

"Let's just get the motorcycle race over with and only if you win this can you have Michael and me, so let's go." She said looking mad; she wasn't going to lose at motorcycle trick-offs, she was the best and she would prove it or die trying.

Motorcycle Trick-off Field, near the Cliff

"Sakura, do you want to be in this?" Tori asked his sister. Sakura looked at him and shook her head.

"This is Destiny's fight, and knowing her and her moves on a motorcycle she won't lose twice." Sakura smiled. Destiny heard what she said as they made it to the field. She took her own motorcycle with her. Jendiee had brought hers as well; it was a white one with a lot of red on it.

"Well this will be interesting, don't you think?" Eli asked the guys.

"Hmm, well let's look at this from a knowing perspective; Destiny can probably do the hardest and most dangerous of tricks, and Jendiee, from what we've seen from the Sharks battles, Destiny will have a very good opponent in this field." Rio said.

"You've seen Hadami-chan do motorcycle trick-offs?" Kalvin asked.

"Yeah we did but that was way back when you were still here in Japan." Xiaolang said. "I took her on and nearly lost to her, she's very mean on the trick-off and she probably won't play far with Destiny." He added.

"It won't matter if Hadami-chan plays far or not, Destiny will beat her. Believe me she won't let Hadami-chan win again." Sakura said.

"You sure?" Roxi asked. Sakura smiled and looked on at the field.

"Alright ladies, last round and the score is tied, now all you have to do is do as many tricks as you can without falling off your motorcycle, now for you Destiny, since Hadami-chan already knows, there is a cliff at the end of the field so it would be wise to stay away from it." Destiny nodded and looked at Jendiee, she was smiling. Destiny looked out at the field, it was all concrete but there were hills, pit falls, ramps and from what she could see they put up a huge barrier near the cliff, but there was also a huge jump near it too. From what she read and remembered that cliff wasn't that wide, just treacherous.

"READY, SET, GO!" Tori yelled as Jendiee and Destiny sped off. Both were neck and neck as they came to the first set of hills and ramps. Jendiee jumped three hills and spun at that last one. Destiny hit the ramps and did a wheelie on them. They rode next to each other again. Jendiee moved toward Destiny and hit her. Destiny looked at her for a few seconds. She moved slightly toward Jendiee, seeing it to be the right moment she did a sharp turn in front of her, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. Jendiee couldn't see for a while, when she was out of the dust she was heading straight for a ramp. She jumped to the side of it. Destiny came roaring next to her and jumped on the ramp and rode it backwards.

Rio

"Oh my God! She's riding backwards." Rio said shocked.

"And she's not looking back either." Tomoyo said taping the whole thing.

"She's good, very." Jayden said glaring.

"Yeah and she's going to whip your sister's ass." Meiling said.

Jendiee

Jendiee swore as Destiny performed that little routine and landed safely. She sped up and jumped a hill, passing Destiny; she then turned and rode straight toward her. Destiny saw her and thought to herself, 'So we're playing, if you wish bitch.' Destiny sped up, but surprisingly Jendiee started to ride backwards, away from her.

Kalvin

"What's she doing?" Kalvin asked as Jendiee rode backwards.

"Well it had looked like they were going to play chicken but now Hadami-chan is backing off." Eli said.

"Then why is she riding backwards?" Tomoyo asked. Eli shrugged his shoulders as they continued to watch.

Jayden smirked, knowing what his sister was doing. Xiaolang looked at him and so did Sakura.

Jendiee

Jendiee looked back for two seconds then back to Destiny with a smirk. She rode a little faster before spinning back around and turning to her left.

Tori

"Oh no, Jendiee led Destiny to the cliff." Tori said looking on.

"What?" Both Sakura and Michael asked.

"Jendiee led Destiny straight toward the cliff." Xiaolang growled looking at Jayden, who was smiling an evil grin.

Destiny

Destiny saw Jendiee's stunt and the cliff she was speeding toward it. 'Damnit, I'm going to fast to turn, I'm too close to it.' She looked as she saw it coming closer to it. The cliff was in view, it was indeed steep but it was also wide, an idea came to her. She sped up until she was staring down the cliff. She jumped off the edge and flew.

"Destiny!" All the Wolves yelled out.

Lil LoveStar: That's it everyone. I finally finished it! I'm so happy and yet I'm annoyed at the people around me in my universe, no names mentioned now.

Destiny: Aww what's wrong? And what's gonna happen to me

Lil LoveStar: You'll see in the next chapter.


	9. The Winner and The Attackers

Chapter 9: The Winner and The Attackers

Lil LoveStar: I've been on a roll with my stories and I'm damn proud now all I need to do is continue it.

Sakura: Enough with that lets get back to our tale, something happens to everyone if I'm not mistaken.

Lil LoveStar: We'll see how it turns out. I love my reviews everyone!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**: She's not crazy, could you stop a motorcycle that is about to ride into a cliff at like a good 90 mph?

**Babybluelunarstarangel**: You all seem to love Destiny. OMG if it were Sakura you would be screaming at me. LOL

**SyaoranzCherryBlossom**: Yes Destiny is just fine and you can say SS or XS it's the same thing really. And thank you for saying it's unique.

**Lavenda**: Neva stop like dat, it's a promise.

**CrystalVampire**: SHE'S NOT DEAD! OMG, that's my favorite original character! I could have done it to Sakura but then you would get mad and demand that I update faster so I used Destiny.

"Destiny!" Sakura and the girls yelled.

"Oh no!" Xiaolang said. As Destiny started to descend she kept going forward and she landed hard on the other side of the cliff. Everyone gasped, all of the girls screamed in happiness and all of the guys sighed in relief. Jayden and Tori were amazed and Jendiee was pissed off. Destiny jumped back over (AN: Don't ask how she did it) and rode back where they started. Jendiee went right behind her.

"That was amazing. How'd you do it?" Roxi asked.

"With a lot of courage and a whole lot of pain afterward." Destiny said sitting and holding her bike.

"Are you alright?" Kalvin asked.

"I hurt my leg." Destiny said looking at her leg. She sprained it and it was bleeding.

"She's hurt." Tomoyo said looking at her leg then the ground. Destiny winced in pain as Tori came over with a paramedic. Destiny's leg was wrapped up as Tori told her, "Since Jendiee cheated you win." Destiny smiled as Sakura and the other girls hugged her softly.

"Think we're ready to leave?" Xiaolang asked.

"Just about, I wanted to talk to the Dragons." Michael said. Kalvin nodded indicating he wanted to do the same with the Foxes. Xiaolang nodded and turned to Jayden, "Looks like we won and you don't get the Dragons." Jayden glared at Xiaolang.

A little later on while Kalvin and Michael were talking to their gangs and everyone else was enjoying themselves Sakura was out near the water admiring the night. It was as black as a raven even with the fires and the city not too far away, the open sea was black and it was beautiful. Xiaolang was watching Sakura as she looked out into the dark horizon. "What the hell are you doing man?" Meiling asked walking up to him, "She's all alone and you're standing over here watching her, go over there and be with her." Xiaolang smiled at his cousin for her harsh but helpful advice. He walked down the beach toward Sakura. Meiling, Roxi, Tomoyo and destiny were watching from afar. Destiny was sitting on her motorcycle to keep off her leg.

"What exactly did you tell him Meiling?" Destiny asked.

"To be with your girl." Meiling smirked.

Sakura

Xiaolang walked toward Sakura and placed his arms around her in a loving fashion. "Lovely isn't it?" He asked as she looked into his deep amber eyes.

"It is. What's up with Kalvin and Michael?" Sakura asked kissing his cheek then looking back out at the ocean.

"Kalvin said he was going to move the Foxes to another location that's closer to ours. Michael was introducing Destiny to the Dragon Clan; his family is in town for a while and he had to show her to them." Xiaolang said then he kissed her cheek but was closer to her lips.

"Destiny and Kalvin have their own Clan though." Sakura said turning in his arms and staring up at him.

"Yeah and both Clans are real close but remember Destiny has been here for the longest of time and Michael's parents are just making sure that she has become the right wife for him." Xiaolang said staring into her emerald eyes. He brushed his lips against hers before anymore could be said.

Jayden

Not to far away from the Wolves the Sharks watched. Jayden was mad that his sister lost and Jendiee was just as mad. "Why did you cheat? I know you love to cheat but why did you cheat when you knew she didn't know the track?" Jayden asked a pouting Jendiee. "You know you'll get your chance to kill her anyway."

"Can we not discuss this? And besides I know you have a plan to run them down as soon as they leave anyway." Jendiee said looking at Destiny leaning on her bike, the other girls and a few of the guys around her.

"I do, but can you refrain from targeting her?" Jayden asked looking at Destiny and then to where Sakura and Xiaolang were making out.

"No. I owe her a killing and she owes me that pleasure, as well as Michael." Jendiee said walking off. Jayden shook his head at his sister and looked at Xiaolang and Sakura with a look of pure hatred and jealousy.

Xiaolang

During Xiaolang and Sakura's make out session, Destiny rode up to them. "Hey Michael and my bro are done and I'm ready to hit home and my bed."

"Dest, you shouldn't be riding that motorcycle." Sakura said breaking the kiss. Destiny gave her a look she knew all too well. "At least ride in the car and have me ride your cycle back home." She added. Destiny gave her another look.

"Destiny just give her the bike and I'll carry you back." Xiaolang said. Both Sakura and Destiny gave him the same look, Xiaolang sweatdropped but decided to forget about it.

"I can ride my bike; don't worry about it, but come on already." Destiny said leaving them. Sakura and Xiaolang looked at each other before walking back to the gang, hand-in-hand. Michael was the first to see them.

"Did Destiny tell you that she didn't need anyone riding her bike?" He asked

"Yes she did, she said that she can ride it." Xiaolang said. Michael shook his head as Kalvin laughed.

"She's so stubborn, I told her to ride with Meiling and Rio but she won't." Michael sighed. Kalvin smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're forgetting she's my sister number one. Two she's now a leader of a very strong gang and number three she has to be strong for other reasons."

"Yeah like impressing our parents." Roxi said coming up to Kalvin and hugging him.

"And when she marries she's to become the leader of my clan." Kalvin added before kissing Roxi.

"ALRIGHT! Enough explaining me, now let's go, my leg hurts like a bitch." Destiny demanded. Everyone laughed as they got in their cars and on their motorcycles and rode off.

The Sharks

"I'll take it that you're ready, they've hit the highway." Jayden asked.

"Yes sir, we see them. You want us to kill them?" A guy asked.

"No, I want the girl and her little friend." Jayden said.

"Got you bro." Jendiee giggled. Jayden got off the cell phone and sighed at his sister. She did take his orders since he was the leader but sometimes she just had to get in his way when he didn't want her to.

The Sharks rode off in four motorcycles to catch up to the Wolves. Jendiee was in front with her motorcycle and her gun ready. They rode onto the highway and quickly found the Wolves riding the highway as if they owned it; Xiaolang and Sakura were in the lead. She made a signal to the others to speed up and get the cars. She saw Michael riding in his motorcycle next to Destiny, who seemed to be doing just fine with hers even though she was hurt.

Sakura

Sakura kept looking around at the highway, something was bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter?" Xiaolang asked looking at her real quick.

"I think we're being followed." Sakura said looking at the side of his face. Xiaolang looked in the rear mirror of his motorcycle and confirmed what she said. "We are being followed, put your helmet on." He said as he sped up a little. He called Rio and Eli and informed them.

"Who the hell is following us Rio?" Xiaolang asked. Rio took a look, it was the Sharks and they were coming up fast.

"It's them Xiaolang." Rio said.

"Jayden isn't with them, I already checked." Eli said. Xiaolang nodded and slowed a little so Rio and Eli could catch up. "You want me to tell Kalvin and Michael?" Eli asked. Xiaolang nodded as a Shark came up on Tomoyo's side of the car with a gun in his hand. Luckily before he could fire Kalvin and Roxi came up and Roxi shot his tire, causing him to fall. Kalvin jumped over him and the motorcycle.

"Thanks Roxi." Tomoyo smiled. Roxi winked and Kalvin asked, "Why in the world are they chasing us?"

"I don't know but knowing Jendiee she wants revenge." Xiaolang said. Michael rode up with Destiny not too far behind. Rio and Meiling caught up to them.

"Did someone try to shoot Tomoyo?" Meiling asked with a deep frown on.

"The Sharks, I saw three more of them on the highway." Michael said.

"Alright separate and watch your back, everyone." Xiaolang stated, they all nodded and separated.

Jendiee

Jendiee saw how Roxi shot one of her men's tires and she wasn't all that happy about it. "Well they know, oh well. This just makes things more enjoyable." She smirked as she sped up with the rest of her men. The other two went for Kalvin and Rio. Jendiee went for Destiny like she wanted to and this time it would be easy to get her since she was riding slower then normally.

"Hello bitch, ready to die?" Jendiee asked as she rode next to Destiny.

The other guy rode near Rio and aimed at him. "WHOA! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE COME FROM!" Meiling screamed out.

"I don't know darling but he wasn't invited to come along." Rio said as he pulled out his gun.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you're driving!" Meiling shouted hysterically. She grabbed the gun from him and shot the guy right in the chest.

"OH MY GOD, MEILING, LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW!" Tomoyo shouted as she and Eli was passing them on the road.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Meiling asked.

"You killed him dear." Rio said patting her back.

"Oh…well he was aiming at you after all." Meiling said crossing her arms over her chest. Rio sighed but he patted her head and she hit him.

Kalvin and Roxi saw the guy behind them and the speed he was moving toward them. "Think you can shoot him?" Kalvin asked as he gave Roxi her helmet.

"Only if you ride backwards or if he gets in front of us." Roxi said putting the helmet on.

"I don't do my sister's stunts." Kalvin said thinking about doing that trick of riding backwards. It horrified him. Roxi tried to hold in a giggle. The Sharks was getting closer and in no time at all he was right behind them, within a shooting distance of Roxi's back. Suddenly Kalvin's cell vibrated, he somehow answered it and it was Michael on the line, "Tell my sister to think of gym class back at home, she can shoot him." He said and hung up. Kalvin didn't really understand but he did as Michael had said.

"What in the world is my brother talking about?" Roxi asked when she thought about it. She moved her legs off the bottom of the motorcycle and did a split in the middle of a 65 M.P.H. highway and she put her hands on the seat and she spun herself around until she was facing the Shark behind them. She took the gun in her pocket and aimed it when he aimed it. She shot and he shot as well, he his her shoulder and she hit his gas tank, causing the motorcycle to explode on the impact. Roxi's eyes widened and she whistled, "Damn, I really wasn't aiming for the gas tank."

"Are you alright?" Kalvin asked. Roxi looked at her shoulder and saw blood coming out of it.

"When the adrenaline stops I'll be screaming." Roxi said laying her head on Kalvin's back as her arm started to hurt slowly. Kalvin looked at her shoulder real quick; his rage against the Sharks grew even more. But for now he knew he had to get back to the house and treat her. Michael rode up and looked at Roxi's shoulder. "You alright sis?" he asked.

"I should have shot faster." Roxi said weakly. Michael gave her a look, silently saying that she would be fine. Xiaolang called Michael on the monitor on his cycle.

"We have a problem, Jendiee is tailing Destiny." Sakura said

"WHAT!" Both Kalvin and Michael yelled out.

"I'll get her, Kalvin has to high tail it to the mansion; Roxi got shot in the shoulder." Michael said seriously. Sakura eyes widened and Xiaolang growled.

"Kalvin hurry up; Michael get Destiny now." Xiaolang said before the monitor shut off. Kalvin sped up to a good 90 M.P.H. and Michael slowed down to get to Destiny and Jendiee.

Destiny

Destiny heard the threat from behind her and looked. Jendiee gave her a sickening and deadly smile that made her queasy. She tried to speed up as much as she could but her leg hurt too much for here to get that far. Jendiee came up to her with ease and held out a gun to her head. Right before she pulled the trigger she said, "Michael and the Dragons are mine bitch." She pulled the trigger but she missed because Michael rammed into Destiny's motorcycle. Jendiee growled at his presence and tried to shoot Destiny again but Michael rode next to her and kicked the gun out of her hand.

"That was my prized gun, you bastard!" She kicked at his back. It hurt him but he maintained the bike's balance.

Michael's monitor came back on and it was Destiny and Sakura, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR MICHAEL!" Destiny asked while yelling.

"I did that for a reason, what's up Sakura?" Michael asked.

"We're about to hit traffic, you can lose Jendiee there, just speed up." Sakura said.

"If he speeds up then I'm a sitting duck." Destiny argued. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Jump the cars then." Xiaolang said. "You can pull it off." He added. Destiny smirked and rode at a good 70 M.P.H. straight into a couple of cars and jumped them. Jendiee tried to follow her but Michael moved near her and rammed into her. He then sped up into the traffic and they lost Jendiee.

"Damn them, they got away." Jendiee said as she called her brother and told him.

Tomoyo's Mansion

Kalvin and Michael carried Roxi and Destiny into the house after they all parked. Michael set Destiny down in the living room and Kalvin put Roxi in the kitchen. "You're ok?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, I'm just mad that Michael didn't let me get her." Destiny said as Michael came back with ice and a wrap for her leg. Destiny rolled her eyes at him, "Tend to your sister you jerk, I'm fine, she's got a bullet in her shoulder." Michael raised a brow at her with a cocky smile and left her but not before dropping her leg on the floor. Destiny screamed in pain.

"YOU BASTARD, WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU I'LL SHOOT YOU IN YOUR BALLS!" She yelled out as Michael went to the kitchen to check his sister.

"What did you do to her?" Meiling asked as he stepped in. Eli was busy trying to take the bullet and Xiaolang's childhood guardian and family butler Wei was going to stitch Roxi up after Eli was finished.

"I dropped her leg on the floor; she said she didn't need any attending to."

"That's not nice Mike, and you know it." Kalvin said. He kissed Roxi on the forehead before going to see his sister.

"I'm not surprised they came after us." Rio said as Eli pulled the bullet out. Roxi's screams were muffled by a cloth gave her. Wei gave her an antiseptic, stitched up the wound and wrapped it in gauze. Tomoyo took the cloth out of her mouth and smiled at her.

"Strong ass girl you are, you know." Xiaolang smiled. Roxi looked at them and nodded.

"I want to go to bed now, if that's alright." Roxi said sleepily. The girls giggled and Xiaolang nodded. Rio picked her up and brought her to the living room to see Destiny trying to punch Michael but he kept moving away from her and Sakura was laughing her head off. Roxi smiled and the girls laughed along with Sakura. Xiaolang and Eli smiled and shook either heads.

"Mickey…" Roxi said near sleep. Both Destiny and Michael stopped. Everyone looked at the tired Roxianne.

"Yeah sis?" Michael asked taking her from Rio.

"Tuck me in big brother." She said falling asleep. Tomoyo had her camera out and was taping the whole brother and sister moment. Michael said he would and he carried her upstairs and Tomoyo followed like she always does. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek in a loving matter. "I love you big brother." Roxi said almost child-like before falling straight to sleep. Tomoyo stopped the taping and walked out with Michael.

"That was so kawaii." She said with stars in her eyes. Michael blushed with embarrassment and smiled as they went down stairs.

"Kind of surprising what antiseptic and a little bit of sleeping dose can do for someone." Eli's glasses flashed.

"Very kawaii if you ask me." Sakura smiled. "Now shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked Destiny.

"Yeah right, I'll sleep after I pound Michael on the head." Destiny pouted. Kalvin grabbed his sister and started her upstairs.

"Let me go Kalvin, I want a piece of him." She said as she started to struggle.

"Your leg will heal by morning; you can have a crack at him then." Kalvin reasoned. Destiny pouted but let him take her upstairs.

Lil LoveStar: And that's where I will end it.

Jendiee: I hate losing you know.

Destiny: Oh well, suck it up.

Sakura: Until then, see you!


	10. School House Rocks!

Chapter 10: School House Rocks!

Lil LoveStar: Oh yes I'm on the 10th chapter! IN YOUR FACE!

Xiaolang: Mind explaining what we're doing in school.

Lil LoveStar: You're not in school Xiaolang.

Sakura: Then who is?

Lil LoveStar: You are, Destiny is, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Roxi.

Meiling: What about the boys?

Lil LoveStar: This is a girl chapter really but the boys will make 1 appearance.

All the girls: OHHH… YAY!

Sakura: Let's go!

The summer seemed to go very quickly and before anyone knew it, fall was here and school was starting. On the first day of school at Tomoyo's mansion, only one question was on everyone's mind.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SUMMER!" Destiny yelled putting on her school uniform.

"Why are you so upset sis?" Kalvin asked, leaning against her doorframe. Destiny slit her eyes as him as the rest of the girls except Sakura came in with their uniforms on.

"Because BRO, you don't have to go to school since you decided to go to college and graduate like a little genius." "Meanwhile I'm a bloody senior in high school and I have to go to school with nothing but some stupid, horny boys and slutty girls. I really hate you right now Kalvin."

"Oh come on Dest, it won't be that bad, we'll rule the school." Meiling said holding a toothpick for later.

"Oh I almost forgot where is Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's still asleep, she'll be up in…5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Destiny counted down to a loud 'HOE' from Sakura, which woke up Xiaolang. Destiny smiled at how well she knew Sakura and turned to the mirror to put a dandelion colored ribbon in her hair since it was straight. Meiling had her hair how it always was except for the curls at the ends. Tomoyo put her hair into a giant braid. For Roxi the girls all worked together to perm her hair and pull it back into a ponytail. They walked downstairs to the kitchen where Rio and Eli waited.

"You girls do realize that we'll pick you up everyday." Rio smiled, giving them the lunches he made.

"Is it my imagination or did you guys become our mothers…" Meiling said giving them all a look. Xiaolang snickered walking in the kitchen and stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth. Tomoyo grabbed her camera off its charger and her school bag. Roxi, feeling much better after the three weeks of recovery got her and Tomoyo a muffin from a basket.

"Mmmm fmmm… What's taking Destiny and Sakura so long?" Meiling said while swallowing the toast.

"I'm right here; Sakura is gawking at how short our skirts are." Destiny said calmly. She was wearing a huge jacket to hide her skirt. She also noticed that all the girls wore large jackets; guess she had the right idea. "Come on Saku, there's a jacket for you on the bed!" Destiny yelled upstairs.

"I realize that, but I can't find my bubbles." Sakura said looking through her vanity.

"Not those red ones? Sakura! We're not in junior high or elementary school, we wearing white, yellow and blue. Find those blue bubbles and hurry up before I take your pancakes that Xiaolang made for you!"

"HOE! You better not, I'll get you if you do." Sakura said grabbing the blue bubbles and running downstairs. She grabbed her books and the plate of pancakes Destiny was about to eat. Destiny glared at her while she ate them but Michael gave her the pancakes he made himself.

"I'd say you're all ready to go ladies." Eli smiled as Rio threw him the keys to the Escalade. All the girls smiled and kissed their boyfriends and brothers before following Eli to the car and he drove them to their first day as seniors in high school. It does seem odd that all of them are in high school still but most of them were born late in the year except Sakura, Destiny, and Meiling.

Upon arriving at the school grounds the girls got out and Tomoyo kissed Eli's cheek before getting out with them. They stood in front of the school and looked around, the school building itself was fairly large and it had a field in the back.

"Well I think its time we took these off, its still warm out." Sakura said taking the jacket off. The rest of the girls took them off with her. They were wearing a white blouse with a yellow scarf around the collar area and a short royal blue skirt that stopped above their knees.

"Well I think we should head inside and get our programs; I hope we get the same classes." Roxi said. They all nodded in agreement and walked in; some of the students were eying them as they walked in. They each went to the principal's office and got their programs. They looked over each others and nearly screamed.

"It looks like we don't have that many classes together." Tomoyo said looking disappointed.

"Yeah you're right and it looks like some parts of the day I'm all alone." Sakura sighed.

"We have lunch together and we get out at the same time." Meiling said trying to cheer them up.

"Our lockers are right next to each other thank God, so when we switch our books we can meet up." Roxi said peeking at Sakura's schedule. "And we have homeroom together so we'll get through this school year." She added as the homeroom bell rang. They all reported to their homeroom where their homeroom teacher introduced them to their class and she had them sit in the back and near each other as well. Some of the girls and a lot of the guys eyed the five new girls and they noticed that they seemed to be friends with each other as well. Not too soon after the bell for the first class rang and the five walked out.

"Well Destiny and I have music class first." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah Roxi and I have Japanese History." Meiling smiled, Roxi cringed at the sound of history class. The girls giggled at her act.

"And I have advance writing." Sakura sighed. They all gave her a pat on the back and told her she would be fine on her own.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in English class, and then we all have PE class together, you can last one little class." Destiny said while hugging her. They all left to go their different ways. Sakura went upstairs to the computer room where her class would take place. Her teacher, a female introduced her and had her sit next to a girl with silver-like hair and golden eyes. "So you're the new girl huh?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura said a little shy.

"Well hi, my name is Luna Awayuki and these are my sisters, Kurari, Britany, and Serenity." Sakura looked next to her and found three girls smiling at her. Kurari had pink hair and eyes that were slightly darker than her hair. Serenity had beautiful blonde hair and rich chocolate colored eyes, much like Xiaolang's and Destiny's and Britany's hair was like Serenity's but her eyes were a rich purple.

"Britany and Serenity are twins, but they don't really look alike in the eyes." Kurari said, she had the voice of a young girl but it was clear that she wasn't. As the class went on Sakura got to know the girls that were near her and she even got a chance to write down some of her adventures over the summer, even though her teacher thought it was all fiction. The bell soon rang for the next class.

"Hey Sakura, what class do you have next?" Britany asked as she and her sisters came out. Sakura told them she was going to her English class. They didn't have that class but they said they would meet Sakura for lunch.

In English class Destiny was waiting for Sakura to arrive and sit with her, Sakura came running down the hall, a smile on her face. During class Sakura told about the four sisters. "So you met some girls during your class? Well I'm glad you made friends in school so damn fast." Destiny laughed.

"Yeah and they said they'd see me at lunch." "I hope the other girls won't mind."

"You know Tomoyo won't mind at all, but Meiling won't take to them as fast." Destiny warned. Sakura gave her a look and both girls giggled. English class soon ended and before they knew it, it was lunch time. All the girls packed up and got their lunch. Meiling told them to meet at the cherry blossom trees. The five girls met and started their lunch when they heard, "Sakura!" Sakura and the girls turned to see Luna, Kurari, Britany and Serenity walk up to them. Sakura introduced them to Meiling, Roxi and Destiny. Upon see Destiny the four sisters gaped.

"Oh my God! Destiny R. W. Charles, what are you doing here in Japan still?" Britany asked.

"How do you…? Wait…" Destiny took a close look at them and realized who they were. "Oh my lord from above, Luna, Serenity, Britany and Kurari, what in the hell are you four doing in Japan period?"

"You know them Dest?" Roxi asked.

"You bet I do, they're my cousins." Destiny smiled. Sakura and Meiling were certainly surprised at that.

"Yeah and... wait aren't you Roxianne?" Luna asked Roxi. She nodded and Luna gasped. "So you're Kalvin's girlfriend." Roxi blushed at that and the girls smiled.

"Well to tell you now, we're in the family gang of course." Kurari smiled. They each showed their Fox tattoo, they each had their own color since they were family. "And the word is that you're going to be the Queen of the Foxes Roxianne."

"Please, call me Roxi." Roxi blushed.

"Well, well, well, the rumors were true, the girls are in school." A voice gloated. Sakura and the girls looked to see a lot of girls standing over them.

"May we help you?" Meiling asked a little annoyed at their presence.

"Yes actually you can, I heard that a couple of girls from the Wolves were in this school, could they possibly be you ladies?" Another girl asked.

"A gang? You mean those groups of people who sometimes have guns and bombs and they go around killing people like in those movies I see?" Destiny asked being sly. "The Wolves huh? Never heard of them really, just know that they're tough and that the girls in the Wolves are very beautiful and very good fighters." She added.

"Don't get smart with us you little Wolf." The first girl said. "It's not smart to mess with the Sharks."

"Oh my! My friend is very sorry, she had no idea that you were gang members, and you're members of the Sharks, oh we had no idea." Meiling faked being afraid.

"We rule this school you see? So be smart and get out you little Wolves." A third girl spat.

"Oh I don't think you'll be ruling anything Haruko, the Sharks only wish that they can rule this school. Everyone knows that you don't rule, we just let you think you do." Britany said standing up and glaring at her.

"Britany, I don't want to even hear you, you know that you and your sisters are nothing." Haruko said getting in Britany's face. Luna, Serenity and Kurari stood up then and stood right behind Britany.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! First off the only Wolves I see here are my dear friends Ms. Meiling Rae, Ms. Tomoyo Taylor, and my very good friend Ms. Sakura Avalon." Destiny said. "The rest are Foxes and I'm a Dragon so get your facts straight."

"Shut up you little whore." The second girl named Yuki said. Destiny stayed perfectly still and was calm and collected. It was a sight to behold that Destiny wasn't beating the hell of that girl.

"Hey why the hell are you messing with us anyway, did your wimp ass leader Hadami tell you to?" Roxi asked. The first girl, Izumi smiled at the question, Jendiee actually had no idea that the girls were in school but she would tell her about it later.

"Who cares why they're bothering us, let's just kick their asses so we can finish our lunch." Britany said cracking her knuckles. Meiling agreed with her.

"Hold on you just can't fight in the middle of school." Serenity said. Sakura looked at Meiling and Britany, they were ready for a fight, Tomoyo didn't really like to fight unless there was no alternative so she was siding with Serenity on this, Luna didn't want to fight either but if push came to shove she would. Since they were in school Sakura was praying for a way out of this and her prayers were answered.

"What are you girls doing?" The vice principal asked. All the girls stopped and looked at him.

"Nothing sir, we were just having leaving." Izumi said as she and the other twelve girls turned and left. The vice principal walked off right after he saw that there was nothing wrong.

"If he hadn't shown we could have taken them." Meiling said.

"Meiling, you know that we promised Xiaolang we wouldn't really get into any fights in school." Tomoyo said. The bell soon rang for their final classes. At the end of the day Sakura and the girls rushed home after bidding Luna and her sisters a farewell until later in the evening. Once at home they all worked on their assignments together without the help of any of the guys and headed back out for a party back at school that they wanted to hit. As they headed out the door the guys looked and Eli commented. "Isn't it amazing how they are now excluding us since they're going to school?"

"Especially since they're going to a party; it kinda is." Kalvin said.

"I just hope they don't cause a riot in school." Rio said.

"Knowing those girls, they'll rock the school." Michael smiled.

Sakura

"Hey Sakura, do you think we'll see those whores there?" Roxi asked as Sakura was driving the car to the party. All the girls were dressed to impress.

"If we do; I'm having it with them, no ifs ands or butts about it." Meiling stated.

"Meiling we're going to have fun, even though not inviting the guys it won't be as fun, but we aren't going to start any fights alright." Sakura insisted. Meiling couldn't believe that she was actually going to tell her not to fight, those girls needed to be taught a lesson and they could teach it but Sakura was telling her not to, she couldn't understand it.

"You're not agreeing with her are you?" Meiling asked Roxi and Tomoyo.

"Meiling you know my policy about fighting, I don't like it and I don't feel that we have to fight them." Tomoyo said simply.

"I'll fight them only we really truly have to, otherwise it's not necessary." Roxi said lying back in her seat next to Tomoyo. As they got closer to the school Meiling asked a very good question, "Destiny why don't you voice your opinion about this?" Destiny was sitting up front next to Sakura and she had been totally silent in fact it seemed as if she were a sleep, her eyes were closed.

"To be honest Meiling." Destiny started after a long moment of silence. "We do have a rep to protect but we don't have to get our hands dirty to protect it. We're going to a school party; we'll dance, have a couple of drinks and keep things cool, no getting our hands or outfits dirty unless they really ask for it." All the girls nodded at what she said and Meiling finally agreed as they were driving up to the parking lot for the party. They each got out and all the guys and girls there looked at them and the lustrous outfits they were wearing. Even though it was early fall it was still very warm.

Meiling was dressed in black capris, a blood red top that had one strap on her right side and there was a cut on her left side, she wore black boots that stopped at her ankles. Her hair was as it always was only it was braided. Tomoyo was wearing black sandals with purple straps, a short purple skirt and a matching top her hair was trimmed a little and wrapped and put up into a roll with it and clipped. Roxi was wearing a dandelion colored jersey dress with matching sneakers; her hair was in a low ponytail. Destiny was wearing a white tang top with a gold star at her bosom; she had on a pair of black shorts and white Jordan's. Most of her hair was out but she had one single braid with a small white ribbon tied on it. Sakura was in a black tang top with a hot pink butterfly on her bosom; her tang top was tied right below her breasts, she had dark blue jean shorts and black Jordan's. Her hair was like it always was.

They walked to the gym where the party was being held. Walking in most of the young men there stared at them and many of the girls gave them either admiring looks, looks of jealousy or looks of hatred. All the girls looked around and Meiling whispered to Sakura and Tomoyo, "You see the looks we're getting form everyone?" Both of them nodded.

"HEY ROXI, SAKURA!" Kurari yelled. All the girls looked over and saw Kurari and her sisters waving and walking over to them.

"You guys look great!" Luna said with starry eyes. Tomoyo smiled since she was the one that bought their clothes.

"You didn't come with Kalvin and the guys?" Serenity asked wondering why the guys we're here.

"Nah, we decided this was a school thing, we didn't need to bring them, and we can have fun on our own." Destiny smiled. For the next ten minutes the girls, along with the four sisters enjoys dancing, the food and even some flirting. But some of the guys they flirted with really weren't worth their time, but they knew who most of the Shark girls liked and got on their nerves by flirting with them. At ten thirty exactly Izumi and her group confronted Sakura and the gang; at the time Roxi was dancing with Izumi's boyfriend.

"I'm about to call you out Yoshiyuri." Izumi said to Roxi.

"If you call her out anywhere I'll be right there next to her Hirumo." Meiling said with a glare. Haruko stepped close to Meiling. Sakura saw the look Meiling had and knew what she was about to do.

"Meiling. Don't do it." Sakura said with a calm but serious look in her eyes. Meiling looked Sakura in the eye and backed off.

"What? Are you afraid of us now?" Haruko asked with a smirk.

"It's not that, we just want to ruin our outfits, they were very expensive and you'd be a waste of our time. Let's go ladies." Sakura said. The rest of the girls followed her. Izumi and her girls glared at them walking away from them.

Outside

"Wow, my little Sakura is all grown up and stopping fights, I'm so proud." Destiny laughed.

"Do you know how horrible you can be?" Sakura asked with a laugh.

"You do realize that they be out here to pick a fight with us." Roxi said.

"I doubt it; they'd rather have everyone see." Meiling said. A loud clash was soon after heard, which caused the girls to look inside. The table was flipped over and what they thought to be the most annoying voice in the world asked, "Where are they Izumi?" Jendiee asked as she walked in with Yuki behind her.

"Well if you really want to know we're right here but we're not here to fight, we came to enjoy the party." Destiny said as Jendiee looked her way.

"Is that so? Well I heard you were trying to take our boys and besides I've been waiting to take you down you little bitch." Jendiee said.

"On any regular basis I would say yes and wipe the floor with you but we're in school and I'm not going to fight you in school." Destiny said with a look on her face. Sakura smiled at her words but Meiling was wondering if they'd all gone crazy.

"Well if I hadn't seen it for myself I'd say you've become a coward Charles-san." Jendiee laughed. Destiny looked at the girl and she couldn't believe how arrogant she was, in fact it had become quite annoying. She took out her cell and sent a txt message. Jendiee didn't see her do it since she was still laughing but the girls saw.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"This chick needs her head deflated so I called in a little assistance." Destiny smirked. Jendiee stopped laughing and stepped toward Sakura and went behind her then turned to stand right next to her. Sakura had a neutral face on but Meiling was about to punch Jendiee's lights out but Roxi and Tomoyo stopped her.

"You know cheery blossom, my brother finds you to be very special even though I can't put my finger on it." She said as she moved toward her ear to whisper to her. "And he wants you and he said he'll gut Li wide open and take you." Sakura shivered at her voice so close to her ear and made her back off. The screech of cars was heard outside as well as a motorcycle bike and Destiny smiled and laughed as Jendiee turned to her.

"What so funny bitch?"

"You are Hadami and I will show you just how funny you are." As she said that Michael came walking through the door with Xiaolang, Eli, Rio, and Alex. Alex went over to the DJ table and waited. Michael walked right up to Jendiee and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Hey baby, sorry I took so long." All the girls couldn't believe their eyes. Meiling and Roxi were ready to knock Michael out for even pulling a stunt like that but Destiny only smiled. She threw Meiling her cell and showed her the txt she sent and Meiling smiled evilly as well as Roxi; Sakura took a look at it and held in her laughter, Tomoyo couldn't believe how cold Destiny was but smiled at it.

"Hey Alex! Play this for me!" Destiny yelled while Jendiee was distracted. She threw him a CD and put up 2 fingers for the track she wanted. Alex nodded and the music started to play. (AN: Alright the song is Tipdrill by Nelly and I'm putting in the lyrics but I'm having the gang sing it, you don't have to read them but it would be smart and you would get it)

**_Sakura and the girls_  
I said it must be ya ass cause it ain't ya face they need a tipdrill, they need a tipdrill  
I said it must be ya ass cause it ain't ya face they need a tipdrill, they need a tipdrill  
I said if ya see a tipdrill point her out, where she at  
Point her out, where she at  
Point her out, there they gooooo  
I said if ya see a tipdrill point her out, where she at  
Point her out, where she at  
Point her out, there they gooooo**

Sakura and the girls pointed to Jendiee and her little goon squad and they couldn't help but enjoy embarrassing them. Jendiee glared at them as Izumi and Haruko felt embarrassed in front of the whole school.

**  
_Xiaolang_   
We throwin money in the air like we don't give a fuck Lookin for a tipdrill, I mean a tipdrill  
We throwin money in the air like we don't give a fuck Lookin for a tipdrill, I mean a tipdrill **

**  
_Rio_   
Now mama girl you gotta friend that don't mind joinin in I'm a tipdrill, cause I'm a tipdrill  
Now mama girl you gotta friend that don't mind joinin in I'm a tipdrill, cause I'm a tipdrill **

**_Kalvin_  
Now baby girl bring it over let me spit my pimpjuice I need a tipdrill, I need a tipdrill  
Now baby girl bring it over let me spit my pimpjuice I need a tipdrill, I need a tipdrill**

Xiaolang held Jendiee and her girls' against a wall while they sang. Jendiee was trying to get lose from Michael's grip but he held her tightly and wouldn't let her go.**  
**

**_Eli_  
I said it ain't no fun less we all get some I need a tipdrill, we need a tipdrill  
I said it ain't no fun less we all get some I need a tipdrill, we need a tipdrill  
**

**_Sakura and the girls_  
**

**_Eli_  
Now come on girl you know what we came here for Is You a tipdrill, we need a tipdrill  
I said now come on girl you know what we came here for We need a tipdrill, I gotta tipdrill **

**_Kalvin_  
You lookin good in them shorts but they look better on the floor Cause yous a tipdrill, cause yous a tipdrill  
You lookin good in them shorts but they look better on the floor Cause yous a tipdrill, cause yous a tipdrill**

The guys pulled at their pants and loosened them slightly. Destiny saw and gave them a signal to stop it, she might have been making some fun with them but she wasn't going to degrade them.

**  
_Rio_   
See now I wanna let you ride but the rubber might slide Yous a tipdrill, girl you a tipdrill  
I said I wanna let you ride but the rubber might slide Yous a tipdrill, girl you a tipdrill  
**

**_Xiaolang_   
Twerk that ass up mama put that dip in ya back And let me tipdrill, just let me tipdrill  
Twerk that ass up mama put that dip in ya back And let me tipdrill, just let me tipdrill  
**

**_Sakura and the girls_  
**

**_Xiaolang_   
We be like andele andele mami, E.I. E.I Uh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What's poppin tonight?  
I said andele andele mami, E.I. E.I Uh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Well If the head right, I'll be there ery'night   
Andele andele mami, E.I. E.I Uh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What's poppin tonight?  
Andele andele mami, E.I. E.I Uh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Well If the head right, I'll be there ery'night **

**_Destiny_  
It must be ya money, cause it ain't ya face You a tipdrill, nigga you a tipdrill  
I said it must be ya money, cause it ain't ya face You a tipdrill, nigga you a tipdrill  
My apple bottom look right, I know you wanna bite Yous a tipdrill, I heard you was a tipdrill My apple bottom look right,  
I know you wanna bite Yous a tipdrill, I heard you was a tipdrill  
I got you payin my bills and buyin automobiles Yous a tipdrill, nigga you a tipdrill  
I got you payin my bills and buyin automobiles Yous a tipdrill, nigga you a tipdrill  
I know you a trick go spend that shit You old tipdrill, you funkyass tipdrill  
I know you a trick go spend that shit You old tipdrill, you funkyass tipdrill  
**

**_Hook_  
**

Michael and the boys finally let go of Jendiee and her girls and walked toward the girls and held them while Michael sang the last part.

**_Michael_  
I need a FREAK (ohhhh)  
To hold me TIGHT (ohhhh)  
I need a FREAK for seven days and seven nights (ohhhh)  
I need a FRREEAK (ohhhh)   
That will not choke (ohhhh)  
I need a FREAK ta let me stick it down her OHHHH  
**

**_Sakura and the girls - repeat 2X_**

The Wolves smiled at their prey for the evening. Jendiee glared at Destiny and at Michael for making her look like a fool in a part of her territory. She stepped toward Destiny and stood face to face with her. "This isn't over you little bitch, I will destroy you." She said before turning and leaving with Izumi, Haruko and the rest of the shark members following behind her.

"That was cruel and unusual, I LOVED IT!" Roxi yelled out with a huge grin on her face. "I can't believe you actually thought of that stunt Dest!"

"She deserved it in my opinion, but what did she say to you?" Sakura asked. Destiny looked at her and shook her head.

"You ok?" Michael asked holding her from behind. She nodded and looked at Sakura. "I've never known you to wish something evil on someone Sakura, its not you. Don't become that way, promise?" She asked. Sakura looked at her with a questioning face but nodded.

"Come on liven up, we're at a party and I still want some party action." Meiling said. Sakura smiled at the suggestion and pulled Tomoyo with her as Alex put on some reggae and everyone danced the night away.

Midnight

"OH COME ON DAMNIT LIGHTEN UP THE NIGHT IS YOUNG!" Meiling said; she was intoxicated. The same went for Britany, Kurari and Roxi.

"Whose idea was it to bring liquor again?" Sakura asked while driving. Rio and Michael smiled as Destiny and Tomoyo hit them over the head.

"Do you know how stiffly you were dancing out there? I thought you were dying." Meiling said to Destiny. Destiny rubbed her temples at Meiling's comment even though it was a little true. She felt bad a little but she was trying not to let it rattle her. Sakura looked at her with knowing eyes.

"Why do you feel bad Dest?" She finally asked.

"I guess cause I over did it. But she did deserve it."

"Here, it'll relax you a little." Michael said handing her a glass of vodka and Pepsi. Destiny gulped it down and thanked him.

"Tell me we're going home since it's a school night and since Meiling is driving me insane." Tomoyo said trying to keep Meiling down. Sakura nodded as they hit the exit.

The Next Day

"MEILING IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP YOU'LL HAVE TO WALK TO SCHOOL; THE SAME GOES FOR YOU ROXI, BRITANY AND KURARI!" Sakura yelled upstairs since she Destiny, Luna, Tomoyo and Serenity were ready for school.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A HANG OVER AVALON?" Meiling yelled then groaned from the splitting headache she had. Sakura rolled her eyes and she and Tomoyo ran upstairs to help them. After helping the hung over girls and getting them some medicine and food they were in the garage where Xiaolang waited.

Once at school the girls walked in to find Izumi and her girls blocking their way. "What do you want now Himuro?" Meiling asked still with her headache.

"We just wanted to tell you…"Haruko started, "you totally made fools of us last night and you've earned our respect." Meiling and Britany were about to say something but Destiny stopped them and said, "Thank you and for now you have our respect as well." Sakura smiled and walked off, Tomoyo following her as well as a tired Roxi. Destiny nodded to Izumi as she moved Meiling and Britany along.

"Nice choice Dest." Tomoyo smiled.

"We'll end up fighting again when Hadami is over her embarrassment." Destiny said looking at her. The bell rang for the start of homeroom and all the girls hurried to their room. They were late for homeroom, but surprisingly no teacher was in the hall to give them detention. According to the board in their homeroom, everyone was in the gym. They all hurried to the gym. Sakura opened the gym door to find all the lights out, they all walked in and suddenly the lights came on and everyone yelled out surprise.

"What the hell is this?" Britany asked feeling a little better. The whole gym was decorated with the three gang symbols a fox, a dragon and a wolf.

"Ladies…we're having a party in your honor for getting Hadami Jendiee out of here." The headmaster said stepping up to them. The girls couldn't believe their ears but they shrugged it off and partied the whole school day.

Lil LoveStar: Finally finished it, hope you like it.

Sakura: Who wouldn't?

Destiny: Yeah it was cool.

Lil LoveStar: See you later bye.


	11. The Massacre

Chapter 11: The Massacre

Lil LoveStar: (sighs) I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories I've been doing an original one since my boyfriend decided to write an original that was really good so I decided to try and beat him with my own.

Destiny: So basically you forgot about your fans?

Lil LoveStar: I never forgot about them, I just lost most of my ideas for my other stories. But let's start.

"DAMN THAT BITCH TO THE DEPTS OF HELL!" Jendiee yelled as she threw yet another one of Jayden's expensive china. Jayden stood watching her with an annoyed look on his face but he decided to let her take her anger out on his stuff since she was family he did love her. "I hate that bitch Jayden, let me kill her father please." She said with a glare on her face.

"You're forgetting that we sold them to Chang since he wanted them for research." Jayden said looking at her. Jendiee swore at that, Jayden walked toward her and she looked at him. He hugged her and said, "Don't worry my dear little sister, we will have our revenge and I know the perfect way and this time the Wolves won't be able to escape." He smiled at his new way to ensnare the Wolves.

Tokyo Police Station

Phones were continuously ringing, faxes were coming through, and copies were being made and any other thing that normally happened in a police station. In the commissioner's office was a fairly young man at the age of twenty-five with silver-like hair and blue eyes but those eyes weren't bright and alive like they used to be, they've become dark and piercing. Commissioner Yuri Killian was taking his third dose of aspirin today, the task of running the police station of the big city of Tokyo was stressful and he was a little tired of it.

"Umm sir?" His secretary's voice came in on the speaker. Yuri rubbed his temples before saying. "Yes Saki."

"The new reports are here for you to look over." She said. Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed, "You know what Saki, give them to me tomorrow, I'm leaving early." He said getting up and grabbing his coat. He walked out the door and got into his royal blue lancer and drove off to a place where he knew he could relax.

Sakura

"Sakura, why did you bring us back here?" Destiny asked looking at their old look out point.

"Oh come on Dest, you act like you didn't love this place like I do." Sakura laughed as she looked at all of Tokyo from there, she could see her home as well as Tomoyo's house where her new family was staying. "How can you not love this place?" She asked; enjoying the view.

"I never said that it's just that we only came up here to get away from gold-digging guys, school and anything else that used to bother us." Destiny said looking at Tokyo with Sakura. As they stared at the large city a car engine sounded and a royal blue lancer parked next to theirs and a young man got out the car. Yuri saw the car before he parked and hoped that he wouldn't ruin anything for a teenage couple but upon getting out the car he saw two young ladies standing next to each other and over looking the city like he used to do. He couldn't help but stare at them; they were both beautiful from the back. He couldn't hear what they were saying but they turned and got back into their car. He looked at the one with medium hair and amber eyes the other with the shorter hair and emerald eyes, he found her emerald eyes spectacular and watched as the amber-eyed one stared at him with an unknown look as her friend drove.

"There's something odd about those girls." Yuri said aloud before looking over the side at all of Tokyo.

Xiaolang

In Xiaolang's study a red button started to flash slowly and he pushed the button. "I think you know better then to call me on our private line Jayden." Xiaolang said sternly into the speaker phone.

"Xiaolang we've kept this line even through the toughest of times and you know I'd only contact you on this line if I had something very important to relay to you." Jayden said.

"Well you better tell me now; I'm a busy man as you know." Xiaolang said impatiently. Jayden tsk him.

"Xiaolang your inpatients was the one thing that always got you into trouble. Even now."

"Tell me why you called, I'm getting annoyed." Xiaolang was getting annoyed by his playful voice.

"I just simply wanted to let you know that the police are started to get into our business and that you'd better watch your back, I don't want Killian to take your head." Jayden said seriously. Xiaolang chuckled at what Jayden told him.

"I see, so you want that satisfaction for yourself then." Xiaolang stated with a smirk on his face.

"You read my mind Xiaolang, I'll see you around." Jayden said as he hung up. Xiaolang hung up and looked at the speaker phone trying to figure out what Jayden was planning.

Meiling

Meiling was looking for Sakura and Destiny so they could go and get their nails done today but she couldn't find them anywhere. Roxi was walking by her, about to go out.

"Roxi, have you seen Sakura and Destiny anywhere? I wanted to go and get my nails done." Meiling said. Roxi thought for a moment then remembered.

"Sakura wanted to head over to an old hangout spot and she took Destiny, they should be back soon." As she said that a car came to a screeching stop. "And there they are." Destiny and Sakura walked through the door as Roxi walked out the door.

"How could you two forget that I wanted to go to the nail salon today?" Meiling asked with a frown on her face.

"Well it's still pretty early; we can zip over by there and be back by six." Sakura said. They turned to walk out the door when Tomoyo came running down the stairs.

"I'm coming with you!" She yelled grabbing her coat. At the nail salon the four young women got the full treatment.

"Wait, why are we getting waxes again?" Sakura asked hating every time she had to do it.

"Cause we have cash we can spend." Meiling explained. Sakura made a whining sound, which drew Tomoyo and Meiling's attention.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked.

"That was Sakura detesting bikini waxing." Destiny said as the women came in to give them the waxing. Sakura cringed as the pain soon came.

Once they were done Meiling was giggling at the way Sakura winced as she walked (AN: damn). Tomoyo had a look of worry on her face and Destiny rolled her eyes. "I've told you a hundred times that you're over exaggerating, it isn't that bad." Destiny said. Sakura stuck her tongue out as they got into the car to do a little shopping since they got out early.

In Victoria's Secret the girls were trying on various garments. "You know that Rio loves red, especially on me." Meiling said a she held up a red teddy outfit.

"Don't tell me what my brother likes, I'll end up sick." Tomoyo said.

"Ok then, make me sick and tell me what Eli likes." Meiling said.

"Eli likes blue but he'd prefer me naked." Tomoyo said with a coy smile on.

"Michael likes black but I like gold or pink." Destiny laughed.

"Xiaolang…" Sakura started.

"Likes green." Tomoyo, Meiling and Destiny said concurrently. Sakura laughed at how well the girls knew Xiaolang's very obvious taste in colors. But then again thinking about the color of his room, which they've all seen was the definition of green if there ever was one. Sakura laughed even harder at the thought. After a little snack the girls ran into Roxi, she was getting a few ingredients for dinner later that evening.

Unknown to the young women, members of the Sharks were planting explosives all along the block. The shopping district just so happened to be filled with plenty of people since it was a Saturday. Jendiee looked at the wolf girls from the roof of a building with a satisfying grin on her face. She was finally going to get her revenge on Destiny for making a fool of her all those times. Jendiee watched as they walked just past the point of where her brother's plan was going to occur and instructed for the plan to begin. The Sharks detonated the bombs as instructed and in a matter of second the whole block was engulfed in a sea of raging fire.

"What the fuck?" Meiling swore as they looked back and their eyes widened in terror at the destruction three inches away from them.

"How do you like my little fireworks display girls?" Jendiee asked from a roof top.

"What the hell are you thinking you bitch? You just slaughtered hundreds of innocent people!" Sakura yelled with pity in her eyes as well as hatred as she looked at Jendiee.

"Oh I didn't do anything; the police will think you did it. Just look at the proof I left for them." Jendiee said as she laughed and took her leave. She was right the police were going to think that the Wolves did this simply by the huge W shape that was made.

"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked as reality was hitting her very quickly.

"We're going to get the hell out of here." Destiny said.

"No you're not girls." Lieutenant Dominique Jong said as the entire police force surrounded them, pointing automatics at them.

"Any suggestions Meiling?" Roxi asked looking at all the police officers.

"Yeah we get out of here." Meiling said about to fight her way through them.

"Not such a good idea, they'll kill you if you even think of becoming hostile." Sakura said.

"Then what the hell do you suggest?" Meiling said, glaring at the fuzz.

"We give in, there's no way we can take them on in a fight with that much heat on our assess." Destiny told her. Meiling swore under her breath as they raised their hands in surrender.

"I'm glad you see things my way ladies." Dominique smiled as they were put in handcuffs and put into a van.

Xiaolang

"What do you think is taking them so long to get back from pampering themselves?" Rio asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Think about it for a minute, the answer will come to you." Michael said.

"No, they never take this long." Kalvin said. It had been seven hours since the girls had left the house and frankly that was way too long. The boys called all their cell phones but they were shut off so they were beginning to worry. Xiaolang was pacing in front of the boys, furious that the girls didn't call and had their phones off. Suddenly as he was about to explode his cell rang and he picked it up on the first ring.

"Yes?" "Sakura? Where in the hell have you been?" Xiaolang started to rant and rave because of his worry. "What do you mean you and the girls are in jail?" All the boys looked at him as he said that. What in the world could have possibly happened to the girls that they could land up in jail?

"Xiaolang, ask Sakura what happened and how are the other girls." Eli told him. Xiaolang asked Sakura the questions. "All the girls are fine; Meiling is pissed off like a mother fucker though. Tomoyo is upset but all right, Destiny is talking with the lieutenant to see if they can get out on bail and Roxi said to order take out because they took the food." Michael chuckled a little at his sister's comment. "Wait so you're telling me that Jendiee framed you by blowing up the shopping district in the shape of a W." Xiaolang said out loud so the boys could hear while he squeezed the phone a little to let out a little of his anger. "Alright, we'll be down there soon, ok I will. Love you." He finished as he hung up the phone.

"So?" Rio asked.

"We're going down there to bail them out, and the girls told me to tell you that they…you know…" Xiaolang stammered at his last statement. They all nodded as they went to get their coats and the car.

Yuri

Yuri soon returned to the police station for his night shift and looked in the cell and saw the same emerald-eyed and amber-eyed girls he saw earlier. He asked the guard what they were in for.

"Sir, they blew up the West shopping district." The guard told him. Yuri's eyes widened in shock and looked at the emerald-eyed girl, her beauty and innocent eyes made him question the claim and we would question them.

"Let the one with the emerald eyes out, I want to question her." Yuri told the guard. Sakura was let out and escorted to the questioning room, where Yuri was already waiting.

Tomoyo

"Why are they questioning us again?" Tomoyo asked as she looked down the hall that Sakura walked.

"That guy is only going to question Sakura." Destiny said, recognizing Yuri from the peak.

"You know something we don't?" Meiling asked in her bitchy tone. Destiny looked at her and nodded but didn't say anything. She had seen the way Yuri looked at Sakura but as soon as Xiaolang and the guys got there Yuri would be steaming mad.

It wasn't too long afterward that Xiaolang and the guys came in. The girls were happy to see them, but Yuri certainly wasn't when he saw Xiaolang hold Sakura's cheek in an affectionate way and how her eyes sparkled brighter then what he'd seen.

"So you're members of the Wolves as well?" Yuri asked as he approached Xiaolang.

"I'm the leader and I'm here to bail them out." Xiaolang said; he hated cops to the highest degree, nearly as much as he hated Jayden for his sneaky stunt.

"You do realize we'll be keeping an eye on you from now on. We can't put them in court because there isn't anyone who can testify for or against them." Yuri told him. Xiaolang scowled at the cocky cop but didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid we never did catch your name detective." Eli said showing some respect but very little.

"It's Commissioner Yuri Killian to you and I didn't catch your leader's name either." Yuri said looking directly at Xiaolang.

"Li, and that's you need to know. We'll be taking our leave now." Xiaolang stated, holding Sakura to him possessively, which made Yuri's blood boil with jealousy.

As the Wolves began to walk out of the police station Destiny turned and looked at Yuri with a serious and deadly look in her eyes. She knew Yuri found Sakura attractive but she'd personally make sure he'd never get the chance to even get close enough to her.

Lil LoveStar: Happy New Year, Merry Christmas and all that, sorry it took me such a long time to come back, hope you like it.


	12. Destiny’s Chess Game

Chapter 12: Destiny's Chess Game

Lil LoveStar: Sorry everyone I'm still busy with my original story but I am trying to type my fan fiction as well.  
Xiaolang: You would think that your fan fiction is easier to finish since you love us.  
Lil LoveStar: Ah… (looks away in shame)  
Sakura: Don't be mean to LoveStar, she might have you killed.  
Lil LoveStar: not a bad idea (looks at Xiaolang evilly)

After the massacre cooled down a little Xiaolang decided that it was time to get some answers about Sakura's and Destiny's fathers from Jayden but he had to make sure that the cops wouldn't get on their asses. It was time for a little clubbing; he knew he'd find Jayden easily at his favorite club in Japan. Luckily the girls had a long weekend coming up and they would jump at the chance to find their fathers. He discussed his thoughts with the rest of the guys.

"Are you sure that's wise Xiaolang?" Eli asked "What if they're dead already?"

"I doubt Jayden would kill such promising men, that's a fools decision." Michael began. "You're forgetting that both Mr. Charles and Mr. Avalon are expert technicians in the weapons department, I doubt Jayden would even think of killing them." Rio and Kalvin nodded their agreement. Jayden would be a fool to even think of killing them, not when they could provide him with weapons. But at the same time that would prove to be a devastating fact if Jayden unleashed an arsenal on them.

"So should we try to spring them?" Rio asked them.

"Yes and we will get them back." Xiaolang said.

"But we still have a few problems, one we don't know where the Sharks are. And two the cops are still watching our asses." Eli said as he sat back in his seat. As the men sat in their seats trying to think about ways to get information on the Sharks whereabouts without stirring too much attention with the authorities that they didn't notice the time and the fact that the girls where home.

"Well you did want to confront Jayden at Poison didn't you Xiaolang?" Kalvin asked when the girls came in to listen.

"I did but I know Jayden too well, he won't just let us fight and give them up easily, he'll want to trade and I'm not losing Sakura to him."

"And knowing that crazy sister of his she'll want me as well as Destiny's head on a platter." Michael said, cringing at the thought. The guys laughed at him and at the thought of Jendiee having her way with him.

"I like the sound of a trade." Meiling said startling the men. The rest of the girls gave her a perplexed look.

"Care to explain that one?" Sakura asked.

"Its simple really, we give them exactly what they want but it doesn't mean you have to stay." Meiling smiled. "Once you go back to their headquarters you can contact us and we'll send it to the sky."

"You know there are a few flaws in that plan of yours." Xiaolang started. "They can take their phones, debug them, you name it they can do it."

"And are you really willing to let Jendiee have Destiny? She'll kill her." Eli said.

"Then let's turn this into a game of chess then?" Destiny said with a sly smile on her face. The group looked at her with a puzzled look before she got on her cell and made a few calls. She called Kurari and asked her to get some of the Foxes together to make a little distraction for the cops. Destiny then called one of the Dragons and asked them to distract the Sharks for a while. "Don't worry about it; all you have to do is follow all of my instructions and we'll get our dads back with interest." Destiny smiled

That evening the Wolves made their way into Poison looking for their prey. Destiny had already explained her 'chess' tactic and they were sure that it wouldn't fail. Before their arrival Xiaolang had made a little call to Jayden and proposed a business discussion between them tonight at Poison. Xiaolang looked at the V.I.P. section to find him sitting there waiting for him.

"You remember the plan?" Xiaolang asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure about this, what if something goes wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, they're none the wiser. I made it so we can keep the cops off ours butts and I made sure that any and all of the Shark spies have been taken care of so that Jayden can't even get a whiff of our plan. All I need is the call from Luna about the explosives and we're perfect." Destiny said. "All you have to do is act normal so he won't become suspicious and if he proposes anything that we can't afford to lose I'll only be an ear piece away." She walked off to 'enjoy' herself while Xiaolang took Sakura with him to talk with Jayden.

"Xiaolang, Sakura how nice it is to see you both." Jayden started. "Why don't you both take a seat?" "So tell me what would you like to talk about old friend?" He asked with a smile as he picked up his red wine. Xiaolang wasn't fooled by his cheery display.

"Cut the crap Jayden so we can start." Xiaolang started. "All I want is Avalon and Charles-san back."

"Ah, so that's what this is about. Well we both know I am a man of honor and I wouldn't lie to you Xiaolang." "The truth of the matter is I don't have them anymore."

"WHERE'S MY FATHER?" Sakura screamed.

"I handed them over to the Korean military." Jayden smiled. "And we all know how much North Korea hates Japan, now don't we?"

Destiny

"What? How could he hand them over to Korea?" Destiny asked herself aloud, while the others heard as well. It was a known fact that North Korea hasn't gotten along with Japan since World War II, but why would Jayden honestly hand them over to the people who could kill him in the end?

"Sakura calm down and find out more." Destiny said into her ear piece.

"What the fuck was he thinking?" Michael asked.

"He has to be lying; there is no way he would just simply hand them over." Kalvin said.

"I hope you're right." Meiling said as she looked up to the V.I.P. section.

Xiaolang

"Why would you do that?" Xiaolang asked, trying to calm Sakura. "They'll destroy you too."

"Ah that's where wrong Xiaolang, they're target isn't Japan. At least not yet; for now their target is China your precious home. The only thing that will stop them is a call from me."

"Why would they listen since you gave them the scientists?" Xiaolang asked, his fists shaking on the chair. Jayden smiled at Xiaolang's question.

"Because I've implanted bombs inside both of them and all I have to do is have the button pushed and they'll die along with Korea's dream for revenge against Japan." Jayden stood and looked down at the party and all the people having a good time while he held the key to their existence. "But here's the fun part Xiaolang, only you hold the key to stopping me from letting them do anything and from having the scientists killed."

"And what would that be?" Xiaolang asked, his eyes turning into daggers.

"I'll stop everything and have the scientists returned and all I ask for is the King of the Black Dragons, the Queen and your Queen as well." Jayden smiled.

Destiny

Destiny heard everything and understood how through Jayden's intents were and she had to think of a way to win her chess game. She had too many pawns to rescue at once and if she wasn't careful it would be game set and she'll not only lose her friends but her life as well. She only hoped she knew what she was doing.

"What do we do now? We wants it all and he wants it now." Meiling said with a frown. Destiny took a deep breath and closed her eyes so block so she could think. A brilliant, yet risky idea came to her mind at that moment.

"Xiaolang, tell him the truth, he have no control over Michael or I and if he wants us he'll have to get us himself."

"What about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she held her drink in her hand. Destiny winked, she knew what Xiaolang would do and as long as it didn't make Jayden suspicious it was fine.

Xiaolang

"I can't hand over the King of the Dragons much less his queen. You forget; I have no power over them. If you want them so badly then I suggest you take them yourself."

"And Sakura?" Jayden started.

"I'd rather rot in hell then let you have her in your clutches." Xiaolang smirked. Jayden smiled at his friend, he'd never change no matter the circumstance. That was one thing Jayden admired about Xiaolang.

"Well then my cherry blossom I'll ask you, in exchange for your father's safety will you join me?" Jayden asked Sakura.

Destiny Destiny's eyes narrowed at Jayden's question. She knew Sakura would do anything for the people she cared about; she'd even give herself to Jayden. But the question was could she do that now when Destiny wasn't sure if there was a way to make sure she wouldn't stay for long. Suddenly her phone rang and it was Luna.

"Are we good?" Destiny asked Luna.

"We are." Luna told her. Destiny thanked her before she hung up the phone and quickly told Sakura and Xiaolang what to do.

Sakura

Sakura's head fell at the question presented to her; she knew Destiny would give her the answer she needed so she could help their fathers. When she put her head back up she looked at Xiaolang and she could see that Destiny told him what to do also but he wasn't too happy about the whole ordeal.

"You must swear to me now that my father and Destiny's father will be in Japan in the morning or no deal." Sakura said as she stood and looked Jayden in the face. Jayden nearly choked on his red wine at what she said. She drove a very hard bargain but it could be done.

"As long as you can keep that promise of yours then anything is possible my sweet flower." Jayden said. There was a little pain in Sakura's eyes that was more than any mere act for her to do this was real in every extent.

"Sakura you don't have to." Xiaolang insisted just as Destiny told him to so Jayden would be convinced of their act.

"I must, it's my duty as a daughter…" Sakura said as she took out her dagger. She cut her hand and held the dagger out to Jayden as well as her cut hand.

"A blood oath? I guess Xiaolang taught you well." Jayden smiled. A blood oath between two members of any gang was a solemn oath to one's word to an agreement. If one of the members were to break such an oath it would mean their death.

Destiny

"How could you let her use the blood oath? If we take her back even after father is returned Jayden can easily have Sakura killed as long as we're in Asia" Rio screamed at Destiny. Destiny glared at him.

"Don't question my judgment. We can't afford any loose pawns in this game. Do you understand me?" Destiny asked him with a glare equal to his own.

"He's right though, that oath is a final contract." Roxi said. Destiny glared at her as well. This wasn't the time to argue with her plan. She had to do everything this way for a reason; otherwise this would have all been in vain.

"Stop it, all of you. Let Destiny do as she sees fit. We may not agree with any of it but so far we seem to be getting somewhere. She knows what she's doing." Eli said silencing them. Destiny smiled at Eli before she told Xiaolang what to do.

Xiaolang

Jayden cut his hand and was about to take Sakura's hand but Xiaolang pushed him away, cut his own hand and held Sakura's as he kissed her fully.

"Remember our oath to each other." He whispered to her. Sakura nodded before she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Xiaolang." She said aloud as she took Jayden's bleeding hand in hers. Jayden pulled Sakura toward him and held her possessively and looked at Xiaolang, whom was glaring at him.

"I'll get you back Sakura, I swear it." He said as he left them.

Lil LoveStar: For now, 'That's all folks'  
Sakura: NO how could you do this to me!  
Xiaolang: I think we should kill Lil LoveStar ourselves. (looks at her evilly)  
Lil LoveStar: Opps, looks like I'll have to run for now.


	13. A Father Returns and the Doubts

Chapter 13: A Father Returns and the Doubts

Lil LoveStar: Hello to all, I am here and this is the new chap

Kalvin: (looks at Xiaolang) I think he's upset

Rio: Well isn't it obvious why? Sakura is gone

Lil LoveStar: No she's not, just sit back and trust me and Destiny. Here we go.

It had been four days since Sakura had given herself to Jayden so her father could return safely to Japan but that didn't ease the troubled minds of the members of the Wolves. Rio and Kalvin walked into the den to find Xiaolang standing near the window looking into the night sky. It was deadly quiet in the house and it was a little annoying considering you could hear a pin drop at any moment. Both Rio and Kalvin left Xiaolang to his thoughts while they went into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"He's barely spoken at all since Sakura went with that jackass." Rio said as he looked to see the others look at him as he broke the eerie silence. "I can't stand this; we have to get her back, for his sake." He added.

"We can't, not yet, when we know that her father and mine are safe and out of Korea then we can get her." Kalvin said.

"I can't believe you honestly let Destiny tell Sakura to go with Jayden." Rio said to Kalvin. Destiny was sitting in the center of the table looking over her plans. She looked up at Rio for a moment before she simply looked back at her plans. She knew that Sakura would be safe, and it wouldn't be that hard to bust her out. If there was one thing that Destiny knew that she really didn't let on was that she was indeed her parents' child there was a choker on Sakura's neck that could read her vital signs as well give Destiny her exact location. Destiny made a gesture for Rio to come next to her.

"Take a look at this." She said. Everyone looked and gasped. "This, my friends is Sakura, she's just fine and everything else you see is the Shark base." Xiaolang turned his head, hearing what Destiny said. "With this I can see the number of people I the base, the weapons they have and I can monitor her vital signs at anytime. Basically if Jayden even tries to kill her I'll know. But that's unlikely." Destiny said.

"When did you have time to make that and put it on Sakura?" Meiling asked.

"I made it six years ago and I put it on Sakura before we left that night for Poison." Destiny said. "So…do any of you have any doubts now?" The others shook their heads.

"So basically we have to wait until we know about your father and Mr. Avalon then." Eli said. Destiny nodded. It wasn't until that morning did the Wolves take a trip to the docks to see Kalvin's father but not Sakura's. Destiny embraced her father before she asked where Mr. Avalon was.

"He promised the both of you if we agreed to his terms." Xiaolang growled; his eyes were slits as she stared at the water under the dock.

"Well Ms. Tactics what do we do now?" Rio asked looking straight at Destiny with a look she didn't appreciate. Tomoyo glared at Rio before slapping her brother. Rio looked at his sister as she held his red cheek. No one had ever seen Tomoyo mad enough to strike anyone, ever.

"Leave her alone, she's trying her best and all you can do is put more stress on her!" Tomoyo yelled at him. Destiny thanked Tomoyo but it was true that she fed Sakura to a shark and in the end all she got in return is half of what she hoped for. She could always get Sakura out of the sharks' cove but without Sakura's father in hand would prove to be a bit futile. She had to think of a way to obtain everything she wanted, but how?

"Alright do any of you have any suggestions then?" She asked looking at them. Everyone looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. She was stuck? It couldn't be, but by the look on her face it seemed that way.

"Can't we go and get him?" Roxi asked. The guys shook their heads, there was no way in hell they'd even be able to get past customs in North Korea much less get Sakura's father out of the hands of their military.

"There's only one way to get him back in all reality…" Eli said while pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Jayden will just have to make the order for his return."

"And why would Jayden do that?" Xiaolang asked looking at his conniving friend.

"Oh Jayden won't actually be saying it, you will." Eli said with a smile.

"What?" Meiling, Kalvin, Michael, and Xiaolang asked in unison. Before Eli could say anything Destiny started to giggle as she was staring into the gray storm clouds of the night. Eli was a true master of the mind and if she didn't know any better she'd swear that he could better her in the affairs of the mind. She had to laugh at it, it just couldn't be helped.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Destiny asked aloud. She turned and looked at Eli with a smile that held deep respect and reverence for his genius. "Let me guess you want Xiaolang to use a voice modifier to make him sound like Jayden and have him order the release of Sakura's father. Do you have one?" Eli looked at Destiny, he couldn't help but smile to hide his questioning mind, she reminded him of an elder that he mentored a long time ago, she knew exactly what ran through his mind which could've seemed a little scary if he didn't know any better.

"I'm afraid I don't but you're standing next to someone whom I believe won't have a single problem making us one." Eli said indicating Destiny's father.

"Alright you two stop spooking the rest of us out and tell us what we will do about Sakura after her father has returned." Xiaolang said glaring at Eli.

"We'll get her out of there, my way." Destiny smiled devilishly.

Lil LoveStar: Well its been a while but I've been wrapped up in the college process, which has been a living hell for me but thanks for making my stories your favorites.


	14. Mission: Retrieve the Cherry Blossom

Chapter 14: Mission: Retrieve the Cherry Blossom

Lil LoveStar: Hello all and how are we doing? Well this is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Meiling: This should prove to be very interesting.

Meiling was running through the house looking for her cousin and the other guys only to run into Michael. "Hey have you seen Xiaolang anywhere?"

"Yeah, I just left him; he's waiting for Kalvin's father to finish making that voice modifier. They're in the basement." Michael said before he grabbed some scrap metal to bring back downstairs.

In the basement the rest of the gang was sitting, waiting patiently for Destiny's father to finish. Meiling walked in with Michael and looked to see Roxi, Tomoyo and Destiny sitting of to the side. Tomoyo and Roxi didn't seem too interested in the metal workshop that was going on next to them but Destiny wasn't even watching the men, she was writing in something.

"What are you doing Dest?" Meiling asked her as she moved toward them. Destiny kept her eyes and most of her thoughts on the things she was writing.

"Our next mission plan." Destiny said. The guys looked away from her father and focused on her.

"What mission?" Xiaolang asked.

"Well I do believe you of all people would want to get Sakura back. It really won't take long for Mr. Avalon to be returned to us safe and sound so by the time that happens we can have a plan to get Sakura out." Destiny said, keeping her eyes on the things she was writing down

"Nice but what does this plan involve?" Eli asked. Destiny sighed but she continued writing without losing her concentration.

"Well unfortunately we did have some explosives ready to bring with us to repay the Sharks for that little incident with the cops but somehow the cops found the warehouse so we can't have any fireworks after we get Sakura back so I have to change a few things." She stopped writing and handed it to Xiaolang. "Tell me what you think." Xiaolang took the notebook and reviewed the entire thing.

"I like it but I think we can change a few things." Destiny handed him the pen and he made a few changes before he laid it out for everyone. "Alright their base is on the other side of town and unfortunately there isn't a single area that we can go without the Sharks finding out so it may be almost impossible to get over there." Xiaolang started. "But we can get over there but we'll have to do it from underground and luckily there's an abandoned subway over there that we can easily get to from our side of town."

"But the only way we can get over there without really anyone detecting us is real late at night and it has to be on a weekday. The trains over here run late on the weekends and after we get to the area that been abandoned it'll be very simple to get to their base." Destiny added. Destiny and Xiaolang continued to go over the plan and gave everyone their assignments before Xiaolang made the call and Sakura's father was safely returned to Japan.

It didn't take long for the Koreans to deliver Sakura's father and it didn't take too long for Meiling and Rio to scout out the underground while the other waited for Sakura's father. A week later Xiaolang had formed their way to the Shark hideout with the help of Destiny of course.

"Alright does anyone have questions before we get started?" Destiny asked everyone on a Thursday night.

"Are there any rats?" Roxi asked with a worried look. Michael rolled his eyes at his sister's fear of fuzzy things with long tails.

"There were until I got down there and dealt with them." Meiling said with a look of satisfaction. The girls laughed at Meiling's boasting. They all walked past the gate they led to the tracks and made their way to the tunnels. It was exactly five miles to get to the abandoned part of the subway.

"You know what I forgot to ask you Destiny, how in the hell did you know that this part of the subway system was abandoned in the first place?" Eli asked, pointing his flashlight at her.

"Well it wasn't that long ago that the entire subway system on this part of Tokyo became contaminated with noxious gasses and they had to stop subway service for three months so they could clear out any anomalies and according to the media the part of the subway system that contained the traced cause of the gases were on that part of town. The cops never brought charges against the Sharks naturally because there wasn't any evidence in the least to convict them." "But ever since the guys in office just simply cemented the entrances after everything was apparently cleaned out and left it alone."

"But then why are we going there? What if it's still there?" Rio asked.

"Well on a any other thing I'd agree with you but you're forgetting that if there was really any cement or any more noxious materials down here anymore I do believe that Meiling and Tomoyo would've come back looking like zombies from 'House of the Dead', get my drift?" Destiny asked him. As they made it pasted the five miles of tracks the abandoned tracks looked as if they were brand new and not a single train car had ever met with them. Eli and Kalvin noticed this and stopped the group.

"Tomoyo did you notice these tracks when you came down here?" Eli asked her. She nodded and pointed further down the track.

"It goes for along for a good three miles or more." She said.

"But the funny thing is that these tracks weren't just put here. There's rust on the bolts." Meiling said.

"Someone cleaned the tracks?" Michael asked. No it seemed more like someone recharged the tracks, and it didn't make any sense to have abandoned tracks that still had electric currents running through them. Xiaolang made a note to have it checked out later on. The gang opened the manhole that was directly in front of the Shark hideout. It didn't take long for Roxi and Rio that long to take out the guards at the front and for Tomoyo to knock out the security cameras. Now it wasn't at hard that hard to move about the under part of the five story mansion without being detected. But it would be the upper floors that would prove to be difficult, but that's where Sakura came into play.

"Sakura you awake?" Destiny asked.

"You know I'm up, where are you guys?" Sakura asked. She was in her own room since surprisingly Jayden was a gentleman and never forced her into anything she never wanted which probably wasn't such a good thing for him.

"We're in the basement; think you can give us a little blueprint of the upper interior before we get up there?" Destiny asked as they made it onto the ground floor. Upstairs Sakura got up and left her room to walk around the top floor to give Destiny a couple of body heat signatures which added up to twenty men and five females. The fourth floor seemed to be bedrooms for the members while the fifth was especially reserved for Jayden, Jendiee and anyone else that was close to them. Considering the hour it was almost too easy for the gang to make it to the fifth floor. Xiaolang saw Sakura and grabbed her into his arms and kissed her until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Ready to leave then?" Tomoyo asked. The others were started to pull back only to have a familiar someone stop them.

"You should know better than to swim so closely to a shark's den much less swim inside it." Jendiee smiled, holding a gun pointed directly at Sakura and Xiaolang. Meiling swore under her breath as some of the sharks started to appear around them.

"What do we do?" Eli asked he counted them off with his eyes; they were outnumbered by about thirty. Kalvin and Michael smiled at that, it wouldn't be that hard to take care of them but it was all a matter of whether or not if they had more fire power. Naturally Xiaolang had told them to come with some insurance since they were in enemy territory.

"Looks like we might have to do a little work to get out of here." Kalvin said.

"Oh believe me darling, none of you are leaving." Jendiee said as she fired the gun in Xiaolang's direction. Meiling unsheathed Xiaolang's sword and blocked the bullet.

"Don't even try to shoot my cousin bitch." Meiling said with venom in her voice. The fight broke out a while before Jayden walked downstairs to see what was with all the noise. He almost couldn't believe that Xiaolang had the gall to infiltrate his home and try to rescue Sakura.

"STOP!" Jayden yelled, all the sharks stopped in their tracks and looked at him. "How did you get in Li?" he asked as he moved toward him.

"What's it to you?" Xiaolang said with Sakura behind him. Jayden thought for a moment, there was no way they could've just simply drove from their side of Tokyo over here, there had to a way they got here without him finding out. He moved toward Xiaolang and took out his gun but he didn't point it at Xiaolang, he pointed it at Sakura.

"I think it's everything to you my dear friend Xiaolang." Jayden said. Xiaolang glared at Jayden and moved in front of his range.

"You coward, try using that kind of force against me instead of involving Sakura." Xiaolang spat out; the anger evident on his face. Meiling saw her opportunity and kick the guns out of two of the grunts hands and threw one to Tomoyo. The guys took out their insurance and in a matter of seconds the tables were turned.

"How about you drop the guns and we'll just walk out of here." Kalvin said.

"There's no way in hell we're letting you leave!" Jendiee yelled.

"Think again bitch." Destiny said as she took out a remote to trigger explosives. "We'll walk out with Sakura and I won't push the little red button that could send all of us straight to hell." Everyone's eyes widened at what she said, even her friends. Jayden's eyes narrowed and he had all the Sharks lower their weapons.

"You may leave; we'll meet again though my cherry blossom. And you and shall see each other on the battlefield again Xiaolang." Jayden glared at them, losing his normally calm composure. As they left Jayden swore loud enough to scare Jendiee. He stormed off into his study and made a phone call while Jendiee came in after him to see what he was doing.

"Plant them all over the mansion by any means necessary. I don't care how you do it, by this time tomorrow I want that mansion up in smoke!" Jayden yelled into the phone.

"What are you doing brother?" Jendiee asked; hints of fear implanted on her face. Jayden shot her a look that made her jump away from him.

"We're going to get rid of Xiaolang and his little family once and for all Jendiee, especially that fucking bitch Destiny, she's ruined my plans for the last time!" Jayden said.

Lil LoveStar: Oh dear what does that mean? Hope you enjoyed that.


	15. The Destruction

Chapter 15: The Destruction

Lil LoveStar: According to my sources (which is myself) this is the last chapter.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Lil LoveStar: Yes indeed this is the end of Bloodline War, you'll just have to read up to the very end and comment on the ending. Here's the LAST CHAPTER, enjoy.

The skies above the city of Tokyo grew dark as lightening clashed and thunder crashed with the threats of a powerful storm approaching. Meiling and Tomoyo looked out at the upcoming storm with a slight sense of dread. Destiny, Roxi, and Sakura joined them as they looked at the roaring sky. There was something about the sky that was ominous, it gave them the creeps.

"What's with you girls?" Kalvin asked as he and the rest of the guys walked toward them.

"There's something…about the sky." Tomoyo said as she looked at the guys.

"It's more than that…I have a very bad feeling." Sakura said as thunder sounded above their heads. The girls nodded in agreement but some of the guys didn't say anything.

"You're being silly girls, what do we have to worry about with Sakura back and the Sharks on the fence?" Michael asked. Destiny walked out and stared at the sky and felt a light rain fall on her face. "Something is going to happen." She whispered.

Jayden

Jendiee looked at her brother in question as he made his phone call in his office, a sickening laugh in his voice. Jendiee wasn't sure what was happening to her brother but she didn't think it could be a good thing considering he'd lost his normal calm and collected composure. When a large sinister smile appeared on his lips Jendiee stepped back as he put the phone down and looked at her.

"What have you done Jayden?" Jendiee asked with specks of fear in her voice.

"I have ensured our victory against those Wolves…" He walked toward the window and looked at the darkened sky and smiled as the thunder continued to rumble in the sky. "I've arranged for the destruction of our adversaries the same way Destiny threatened to destroy us." He turned around and looked at her. "The difference is mine isn't a mere threat."

Xiaolang

The gang went out to celebrate the return of Sakura with a night of seafood, clubbing, and driving around Tokyo. They took a trip over to the bay to see the ocean. Xiaolang and Michael walked around the beach looking for their future wives. "Kalvin, have you seen your other half?" Michael asked.

"Yeah she's with Sakura on the cliff." Kalvin said as he looked in their direction.

Sakura

"What in the world is with the sky that's eating at us Destiny?" Sakura asked as they stared out at the sea, it wasn't calm; the waves were growing as the thunder in the sky roared. Destiny walked to the edge of the cliff and closed her eyes as she took in the world around her and the state it was in. If she didn't know any better she'd think that the earth itself was trying to tell her and Sakura something, but what?

"I don't think it's the sky only, it feels like the earth is speaking to us…" Destiny said. "I just hope that we're wrong."

Xiaolang suddenly grabbed Sakura and kissed her lips lovingly while holding her to himself. Sakura was on cloud-nine from the feel of Xiaolang's lips and body. She missed him with her entire being and the feel of him made her body and heart soar with happiness. Destiny looked at them and a smile came to her face, everything was back the way she wanted things to be. Both she and Sakura's father were safe ad out the hands of the Koreans; Sakura was in Xiaolang's arms, safe and sound. The only problem was this foreboding feeling that wouldn't cease, secretly she'd hoped that their kiss would make the sky clear as well as her worries but sadly she never had that kind of luck, in fact a little more into their kiss the rain had returned and started to get heavy.

"Hey lovebirds, and brat let's get back to the house before we all catch colds!" Michael said as the others were running toward the cars. Xiaolang and Sakura descended the cliff while Destiny stared out at the sea once more, her mind quickly drifted off to a thought of herself as a child when she stood alone in the rain, when her mother had left Tokyo for Hong Kong, her brothers went with her while she stayed with her father. But she wasn't alone that night; there was someone next to her holding her hand. It was Sakura and she could remember looking at her and she had told her something. _"Sitting in the silence…"_

"DESTINY! If you don't hurry up we'll leave you to walk home alone." Rio yelled. Destiny snapped out of her trance and came down and the Wolves rode home.

The rain was getting heavier and heavier before they made it to the mansion. Everyone except Destiny went inside while she stood looking at the rain fall, what the hell was bothering her so much? A part of her couldn't stand it but at the same time she just couldn't ignore it either. Michael hugged her from behind and asked her what was the matter.

"Don't worry about me, go to bed, I'll be in the den." Destiny told.

"Alright, just don't let me catch you out in this rain anymore; you'll end up with a cold." Michael said as he walked up stairs for bed. Destiny went into the den and sat in the dark as she thought for a while.

"Why sitting in the silence?" She asked herself before something distracted her.

Jayden

"They're all inside, even Destiny sir, would you like me to set off the house?" a Shark asked Jayden over the phone. Jayden smiled wickedly as he looked out in the direction of the Wolves' headquarters.

"In a moment, let me make a quick call first…" Jayden said as he called the mansion. He was looking into the den at Destiny as she got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Destiny said to Jayden.

"The queen forever protecting her fellow chess pieces, how does it feel to have gotten all your pawns back?" He asked her.

"Jayden? How did you get this number?" Destiny asked as her previous thoughts vanished with his sudden call.

"Before our final plays you still have one move you can make before I declare check-mate to our game." "Take this time to make a very intelligent move before I blow that house sky-high." Destiny's eyes widened at what he said, his voice told her he wasn't bluffing in the least. Luckily there was a emergency button in every room of the house just for something such as this. She hit it and the alarms went off, she yelled what was going to happen right before Jayden spoke again. "Check-mate." The Shark had the explosives go off that were planted around the entire mansion. Destiny ran from the phone and went upstairs to get everyone to move faster. The explosives were going off in her ears as she willed her body toward everyone's room. Most of them were out luckily, they grabbed important things that they needed.

"Meiling, Tomoyo did Sakura and Xiaolang get out?" Destiny asked as she had them move toward the doors.

"No, Xiaolang has a lot of things he'd have to get out of his study." Meiling said. Destiny ran in the direction of the study and Meiling followed her.

"This is what fire boxes are for damnit!" Destiny yelled as they made it to the study to find Sakura trapped under a burning post, Xiaolang trying to get her out. Destiny and Meiling ran to help him; they lifted the post so Sakura could get out with the papers. The four of them started for the door but Xiaolang forgot something very important that he left in his room.

"I have to go back in!" Xiaolang said.

"The hell you are!" Meiling said as she tried to stop him. Xiaolang had to go back; it was Sakura's engagement ring that he was going to give to her on her birthday.

"It can't be that important that you're going to kill yourself over Xiaolang!" Destiny yelled.

"It is!" Xiaolang yelled as he went back inside. The thunder above them roared and echoed loudly as they watched in hope for their leader to emerge from the flames that were quickly engulfing the building. The sound of a helicopter flying over them made them look up to see Jayden and Jendiee inside.

"I've won Wolves! Tokyo belongs to the Sharks!" Jayden yelled as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button that triggered what we called the scar of Tokyo. The entire block was blown up; the mansion's last bomb was also set off with Xiaolang still inside. Everyone ran from the scene as the cops and the firefighters were rushing to take care of the fires. Destiny, Meiling, and Eli were pulling Sakura as she was screaming for Xiaolang. They got her to move and made to a secret area where the other Wolves, Foxes and Dragons waited. They dressed up their leaders, gave them new identities and passports so they could escape Tokyo. In fact since Xiaolang was dead the order was to have every since solitary Wolf, Fox and Dragon leave Tokyo immediately, no exceptions. The leaders of these unified gangs boarded planes that same night headed for Hong Kong, along with Destiny's and Sakura's father.

For four hours Destiny and the rest of the gang had to calm Sakura down before they got to the airport. She was having an emotional breakdown that caused her to hallucinate and she cried so hard that after a while Eli deemed it wise to put her to sleep for a little while. By the time she awoke she saw Destiny writing in her journal.

On a Plane

Two girls sat as the plane was flying them from Tokyo, Japan to Hong Kong, China. 'Well for now that is our story.' 'And we will never forget the life we lived in Tokyo.' Sakura added something in Destiny's journal just as she was about to close it. 'As God as my witness I will get revenge for my husband's death.'

The End

Lil LoveStar: Well that is the end of Bloodline War, please R+R for me please and you may get something special.


End file.
